Rhythm of the Heartbeat
by MissKatt18
Summary: In Modern Time: After a frightful night with Inuyasha, Kagome is scarred deeply. Years later, when he and his brother show up at the shrine she works at, she is confronted with her fears once more. She's surprised however, when she finds solace in a very unpredictable place.
1. Room for Rent

**A/N: I understand these are not allowed on , but please allow this one. This story is heavily edited. For the unedited version, please visit my profile.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Prologue: Room for Rent

"Kaede-baachan, please! We beg you to reconsider this!" The black hair beauty begged the owner of the Shikon Shrine. The elder lady had been Kagome's mentor since she was four years old. She knew her better than the other two employees so if Kaede was going to go to these measures, then they had to be in serious trouble.

"I am sorry girls, but we just need the money. I barely have enough to pay you three. I already had to lay off all the other instructors. Our classes have been cut more than in half as well as our variety." The owner kept her sharp eye on Kagome, watching the emotions wash over her face. Her best and most versatile student gripped her red hakama pants, her uniform when teaching the archery classes, as she kneeled before her. She stared miserably down at the wooden floor beneath her, biting her lip the way she did when she was troubled.

"But, to accept money from the Kumo Company is just insane. You know how they are." Kikyou piped up, kneeling on the other side of Sango. Her and her sister clashed too much to be near each other. However, on this issue they were both on the same side; which was exceedingly rare. The Kumo family acted like generous people, sharing their money to the businesses in need, but later down the line they expect higher percentage rates for the sudden 'loan'. If the company failed to deliver the money on the day presented, they were immediately shut down. Not to mention, they change the business in any way possible to benefit _them_.

"Hai, Kaede-baachan, it's not safe. We could lose everything. So many companies have lost their businesses because of them. They take everything away." The weapons expert spoke for the first time, her brows furrowed, her soft brown eyes filled with concern. The Shrine was her and her best friend's favorite spot. The place they could come and relax, vent out any anger they may have, and especially escape the hell that rose up in the home they shared.

Kaede held up her hand. "Enough." She looked at her best archery teacher and shook her head. "I understand, Kikyou-san, but the Kumo Company is our only help chance right now." She then turned her eyes on the self-defense instructor. "Sango-chan, if we do not do this I will have to close the shrine and I know how much it means to you guys." She replied and then let her eyes fall on her favorite student. "There is nothing else to do, Kagome-chan. We have tried the Room for Rent idea, but no one will pay our price. We have already lowered it three times. The ones who have rented it out, backed out because their classes failed. None of the classes they offered have been a hit. We either need the money from the Kumo Company, or someone to offer something new for clients."

"But Kaede-baachan…" Kagome said softly, keeping her head down. What could she say? Kaede was right. They were out of money and had no other option. They were losing more clients by having to cut more and more of some of the classes offered at the Shikon Shrine. All they had now were self-defense lessons, 'ninja' classes, archery, and dance lessons. They used to have everything you could imagine: swimming, boxing, cooking, theatre, yoga, etc. They had lost a lot of clients due to the cut backs.

"I am sorry, Kagome-chan, but we must." Kaede responded. She wished she didn't have to, but she couldn't give up the girls' haven. This was their only freedom. Kagome took a deep breath and raised her head to meet Kaede's eyes, when the bell was heard at the entrance door. "Ho? At this hour?"

Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:43pm. Definitely too late for anyone to be taking a class. She looked back at Kaede as she rose from kneeling position. "I will go with you." She offered and rose to her feet as well. The elder lady waved her hand at her.

"Nay, there is no point, child." She replied and walked toward the studio door. She slid it open and stepped out, Kagome on her tail.

"But Kaede-baachan, anyone at the hour must be up to no good. It's not safe." The young girl said before stopping dead in her tracks when Kaede turned around to face her. The sadness in her mentor's eyes pained her.

"Please, Kagome, go back inside and begin to clean up."

The young miko nodded with a sigh. She guessed that Kaede thought it might by Kumo Naraku with the papers and didn't want Kagome to see her sign their fate away. She turned back around and slipped back into the studio where Sango had begun to clean. "Where's Kikyou?"

Sango shot her a dubious look. "Does she ever stay and help clean?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not. She's too good to clean like us _lowly_ beings." Kagome rolled her eyes, causing Sango to laugh, and tied her white haori sleeves back so she could help clean.

"Oh no, _never._" The self-defense teacher mimicked and they shared a laugh.

"But still, it's rude for her to leave all of the cleaning to us. Kaede-baachan has already talked her many times about it, but she still refuses to help. I think she may be on her last thread with Shikon Shrine."

"I hope so, Kagome-chan. Then we won't have to deal with her _all_ the time." Sango replied with a sigh.

"Yes, but at least we have each other to keep us sane at home." Kagome smiled and tied her hair into a sloppy bun before she took her place beside Sango. She dipped her rag in the bucket of water her friend had drawn and placed it on the ground. They both went into crouching positions, both of their hands on the rags, and ran across the wooden floor in perfect harmony. When they reached the other side, they flipped over their rags and then ran back to the starting side. They continued until they had finished the whole floor. Kagome began to ring out the last of the dirt when Kaede hobbled into the room, waving a piece of paper.

"Ah! Girls!" She said happily, beaming at the two.

"What is it, Kaede-baachan?" Sango asked, standing up. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Everything is great! I have great news!" She replied, the wrinkles around her eyes becoming deeper and more profound as she smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, rising to her feet, trying not to get too hopeful for fear of being shot down. She chewed on the inside of her cheek in anticipation. "What's the good news?"

"We have someone who is going to rent out the other studio room finally! We do not have to go to the Kumo Company!" Sango and Kagome's faces lit up and they ran over to Kaede, hugging her in a double tight embrace.

"Ah! Thank Kami-sama!" Kagome sighed in relief, closing her eyes tightly to prevent the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. This place was her sanctuary, the only place she truly considered home. She was unbelievably happy and thankful for whoever was saving their Shrine; well, for at least for a month longer.

"Who are they? What are they going to teach? Is it more exciting than the other teachers?" Sango drilled, trying to find out more about the person she was most thankful for at the moment.

"Sword play, boxing, fencing, and a meditation class…?" Kaede trailed off as she read from the paper in her hand.

"Wow, that's a great variety! Surely it will bring in enough students to make them, and us, a nice profit!" Sango cheered, jumping up and down from joy.

"How many instructors will be working in the studio?" Kagome asked. "Surely not just one person will be teaching all of those classes?"

"Why not, you do!" Kaede said, smiling at the girl before looking back at the paper. "It seems to be the three people that approached the Shrine tonight."

"Oh? Three? How much are you charging them, Kaede-baachan?" Sango asked, raising her brow.

"Well, since we were so desperate, I told them it will be five hundred dollars for the month, then ten percent from each of their class profits." She said softly, adjusting her eye patch as she sighed.

"It's a start, Kaede-baachan, we can't complain about it." Kagome asked, putting her hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. They couldn't ask for much to begin with; they had to get the new instructors to stay at least for a couple months. Kaede gave her a thankful smile before looking at the paper again.

"Oh, here, their names are: Shinseina Miroku, Taisho Sesshoumaru, and Taisho Inuyasha." She said, still smiling until she felt Kagome's grip tighten on her shoulder. She looked up to see her student. She had her head bent down, her bangs covering her face. "Ho? Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

"H-hai…"

"Are you sure? Do you know them?" Kagome just gave a simple nod. "Oh, dear, is it because the brothers are youkai? Do not worry, their friend is a monk! He told me as much. That was my determining factor." She said, trying to reassure the girl.

"Hai." She repeated. She offered her mentor a bow before turning on her heel and exiting _her_ studio. Kaede knew nothing of the situation so her soothing words had no effect.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good." Sango replied before running after her friend. Yes, this would not be a good situation. Her best friend couldn't face her tormenter again, it wasn't fair. No! This was Kagome's only peaceful place, he couldn't just take it away from her again.


	2. Let the Classes Begin

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter One: Let the Classes Begin

The two silver haired brothers stood in front of their father's desk, meeting his molten gold eyes with their own. He stared at the two, a brow raised. "Are you two sure you want to do this?"

"It seems we do not have a choice, do we?" Sesshoumaru questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. He understood his father's concern, but they could not find any other 'organization' that would take them. They each had to do two hundred hours of community service due to their convicted crime. Ch, what a bother.

"True, but do you even want to do this? I can't see any of you as a patient type. Perhaps Miroku, but you two are my sons and I know that neither of you have a single patient bone in your bodies." He smirked as they both narrowed their eyes at him. Half-brothers they were, but they very much had the same expressions.

"Keh! And where do you think we get it from?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yes, much very much alike.

"Anyways, it's the only thing we're good at and the only place that accepted us! What else were we supposed to do? Our fucking due date is tomorrow!" His younger son glowered. He did _not_ want to teach anyone anything.

"You guys are getting paid for the classes, are you not? Is that even allowed as community service?" Touga asked, raising his brow again. He had always thought that community service had to be a non-profit organization.

"I have already contacted Myouga about it. He said since we are paying for the rental space, it cancels out the 'getting paid' aspect of it. Plus, we are helping the owner keep the Shrine by doing contributing." Sesshoumaru commented, closing his eyes in frustration. Why was his father pestering them so much about this?

"Well, if your parole officer agrees, alright then. When do you start?" He questioned, leaning back in his office chair, pressing his fingertips together. He was surprised they had finally chosen a place; or rather, finally found a place that would actually accept them. They had tried several places and failed miserably. The animal shelter had led to the dogs barking constantly and they had harassed the cats. The soup kitchen they burned the soup and managed to upset each of the homeless. Both had refused to pick up litter on the streets and parks. Those were just a handful of places they tried.

"Tomorrow." Sesshoumaru growled out, clearly not happy. He didn't understand why they had to do community service anyways. They had already been put away for five years, so what was the point? Hadn't they already learned their lesson by being subjected to that horrible prison smell?

"Good. I expect to know how it went." Touga said and with that he waved his hand at his sons to dismiss them. As they turned to leave, he father spoke up once more. "Oh might I add, if you two cause any trouble at all and violate your parole, I will not be the one bailing you out this time."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left the room, Inuyasha at his heels.

"I can't believe we're really doing this bullshit." Inuyasha cursed, flexing his hand into a fist. "Why do we have to pass on our awesomeness to others?"

"Because of our horrible crime. We are lucky they did not have any further evidence on us or we would have been in there for life." Sesshoumaru replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Count it as a blessing."

"But the Shrine is so old. It's been there forever. I'm surprised it's even still standing to be honest." The hanyou commented, ignoring his brother's glare.

"You heard what Kaede said; they were going lose the shrine if we did not rent out the room." He guessed it wouldn't be too horrible to do something good for someone else.

"Keh! That old hag didn't even want us there!"

"That's because she is a miko. Surely even you could have smelt that?"

"No! How was I supposed to know?"

"Because you are a youkai. Tsk, I blame it on your human half. Pitiful indeed."

"S-shut up, bastard!

*~~~RHB~~*

Though her face was buried in her pillow, she heard the soft rapping at the door followed by a muffled, "Kagome-chan." She knew it was her sister. Not her evil older sister who she could care less about, but her childhood best friend. Sango was more her family than anyone else around her.

"Hai…" She managed and heard the door open and click shut after Sango stepped in. She walked over to her friend and sat down on the bed. She leaned over and put her hand on the girl's long, silky black hair, stroking it comfortingly.

"Kagome-chan, it will be alright." She soothed. Kagome sat up and pulled her pillow to her chest, resting her chin on it.

"I don't know, Sango-chan. I feel like my home is being taken away from me again." She whispered, keeping her eyes down.

"No, it's not. We will make it work. If anything, they helping us keep our home. If we didn't have them rent out the studio, then you know what would have happened." She offered, trying to be optimistic. "Besides, they're on the other side of the shrine so hopefully we won't run into them."

"Too much, you mean." Kagome added for her, raising her deep blue eyes to her friend. "We still have the employee room that we all share." Sango released a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm being so pessimistic."

"It's understandable after what happened to you, Kagome-chan." She patted her shoulder. "No one blames you. But, will you now tell me what else happened?" She watched as her friend gripped the pillow to her tighter, her hand clenching the fabric.

"He broke my heart." She murmured. Sango gave her a stern look.

"I know that's not all. Yes, he cheated on you with your sister, but I know that's not it. You're stronger than that, Kagome-chan."

"I know, but I'm kind of…embarrassed about it, Sango-chan. It's something I still don't forgive him or myself for." She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight as the memories flooded into her. Goosebumps rose on her creamy skin, her hair standing on end.

"You know you can trust me, don't you?" She offered, furrowing her brows when she saw how shaken up her sister looked.

"Of course I do. You're the only person I do trust. But, I just don't want you to change your opinion about me."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, slightly upset that her friend would think that. "I'm offended you would think that."

"Gomen, Sango-chan, I'm just scared to tell anyone." She replied with a sigh, not liking the deep frown on her friend's face.

"Alright, Kagome-chan, I won't keep pressing the issue. But after five years, I was hoping you would have been able to tell me by now." Sango was hurt by her friend's lack of faith in her. She stood up and stretched before walking toward the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Sango-chan. See you tomorrow." She replied softly before watching her friend leave. Something nagged at her that she was being a bad friend. She desperately wanted to tell sister what had happened, but just couldn't form the words to do so. She glanced down at her forearm and let her eyes fall over the hideous jagged scar that ran along it. She hugged the pillow tighter to her and burrowed her face into it.

"_P-please, Inuyasha…"She begged, holding her mangled wrist to her arm. "Stop."_

"_Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" He snarled, his red eyes gleaming at her. He reached for her and she tried to shrink away, but her back was already pressed firmly against the wall. _

"_Stop!" _

_SMACK_

"_Shut up!" A fierce growl escaped his throat as he grabbed her gushing wrist before throwing her on to the bed._

"_Please! No!" She cried but her wails had no prevail._

Kagome abruptly cut off her memory before it progress into her horrible nightmare. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with the demon, or rather half demon, from her nightmares.


	3. ReEncounters

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Two: Re-encounter

"Yosh! Ladies, nock you arrow!" Kagome called out to her line of students.

"Hai!" They chimed back and did as told. She gazed over at the lineup of them. Two more had skipped class today. Her class now consisted of seven students; before she had had nearly twenty. She turned her attention back to the courtyard where they stood and focused in on the red and white targets lined up in front of them.

"Pull back!" She ordered and they complied, following her motion of pulling the taught string back. She made sure her posture was correct, feeling her index finger gently brush the side of her jaw.

"Release!" An almost perfect unison of 'thrungs' rang out before a series of 'thuds' filled the courtyard. She smiled and walked over to the targets with her students. She made sure she approached each target, offering pointers and suggestions to the archers in training. She then had them retrieve their arrows and put away their equipment, concluding the class. "Very nicely done, ladies! Don't forget, the competition will be in two weeks! See you on Wednesday!" She called out as they began to file out.

"Have a great afternoon, Kagome-sensei!" Two of the students called back before disappearing down the shrine steps.

She smiled as she watched them go before picking up her own equipment. She walked over to the supply room and put away her things before closing and locking it shut. She padded across the wooden patio that lined the entire shrine to reach the employee room. She put the key on the brightly written 'ARCHERY' hook and noticed the key to the West Studio was missing.

The miko paled as she felt the blood rush from her face. He was here already? No. Nonononono! She wasn't ready for this. She glanced at the clock: 10:11am. She had time. She locked her jaw shut and grasped the East Studio key lying against her chest before storming out of the room.

Something nagged at her to go past the West Studio. She _had_ to know if it was truly him here. Really, she wanted to know so she could try to figure out his schedule so she could avoid contact of any kind. She tied up her hair into a high ponytail as she walked, trying to do something to ease the nervousness in her stomach. She slowed as she neared the entrance to the room. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek as she saw that the doors were slid open.

'Oh no, what am I doing? Turn around Kagome! Turn around!' She shouted at herself, but her legs made her focus on going straight. She pressed her back against the wooden wall and inched her way closer to the door, trying to be quiet. When she ran out of wall space she took a deep breath to try and clam herself before she very, very slowly leaned over to peek into the room.

Three rows of four students sat Indian style in utter silence. It was almost eerily quiet. It then occurred to her that this was the 'Meditating' class. Did people really need a class to meditate?

"Akito-san!" A voice suddenly shot out, a smacking sound ringing right after it.

"Itai! Gomen, Shinseina-sensei, but I had an itch!" The student cried after being hit with the paper fan.

"If you concentrated enough in your mind, you wouldn't have felt it. Resume."

"Hai, Shinseina-sensei!" The student instantly resumed his posture, eager to not get disciplined again. Silence once again filled the room for a few moments.

"S-Shinseina-sensei!" A girl suddenly shrieked, her face turning bright red. Kagome narrowed her eyes to see that the monk had put his hand on her rear end.

"Ah, my apologies, I was simply testing you, Asumi-san. You need to concentrate harder."

"H-hai…" She replied uncertainly.

Kagome inwardly groaned. It was definitely the same Miroku. If it was the same Miroku, then it was for sure the same guy. What did she suspect? That were would coincidently be two different Taisho brothers with a monk friend named Miroku? Yeah right!

She pulled her head away from the doors and traveled back towards the East Studio. She glanced at her watch. 10:23am. She didn't have time to idle on the horrendous thought of the person she hated most being there. She had another class to get to.

*~~~RHB~~~*

"Very nice, students! This class will help you prepare for your day and your next class for those of you who are staying to take it. Let's see, today is Monday so the next class is boxing at 11:00am." Miroku announced to his pupils as he ended his class.

"Ah, Sensei! I loved class! I feel so much more relaxed and refreshed! You're a genius!" A pair of girls cooed as they approached Miroku. He put on an over-charming smile.

"I am so glad that you think so, ladies. Starting a class all by yourself and not knowing anyone, it's very troubling." He said let out an over dramatic sigh and looked away from the girls. "Oh, well, it seems I am destined to be alone."

"Kyahh! No, no! Of course not, Miroku-sensei! Will you have coffee with us sometime? Please?" They begged, clutching their hands to their chests.

"Oh, yes, if you will have me! Are you certain?" He asked, trying to put an unsure tone in his voice.

"Oi! Your class is over, get the fuck out!" Miroku sighed at the rough voice. Really? Inuyasha was always killing his game.

"Ahh, see you Wednesday, Miroku-sensei!" They called before hurrying out of the room when the hanyou came nearer.

"Bye girls!" he called before turning towards his friend. "Must you always do that? I was so close!"

"Keh, I don't see why you even bother! You're still wrapped up in your high school sweetheart. Every time a girl is interested in you, you go on a date and then never call her again." Inuyasha commented as he walked over to supply room in the studio. He brought out several punching bags and weight balls. He had to go out and buy all the supplies for his classes, of course. He glanced over at his friend when he didn't reply. "Geez, Miroku, why don't you just call her already?"

"There is no way she would ever talk to me again, Inuyasha. I was at her house when the cops showed up and tossed me in the car, can you imagine how embarrassed she feels? She knew we were convicted; plus, we've been away for five years. She probably moved on." He sighed and then looked up for the time. "It's 10:54. Here's the key, I'll let you get to your class." He picked up his bag before leaving the room, heading down the outside patio towards the employee room.

He desperately needed a cup of tea. He was glad the Shikon Shrine had an employee lounge. He was surprised it had a small kitchen, equipped with a fridge, coffee machine, stove, and a microwave. They had a small black dining room with a four person table as well as a small living room area with a beige three person couch. To the far right was a small bathroom. He stepped into the employee lounge and his eyes fell onto his previous topic. He dropped his bag, his mouth hanging unintelligently open. They stared at each for moment, both frozen.

"S-san-"

"No! Don't say it!"

"No! Don't say it!" Sango shouted, rising from the table, her eyes shining. No, she couldn't let her tears fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he still had an effect on her. She couldn't have feelings for a murderer.

"But, San-"

"I said don't say it! Don't say my name! You have no right to say it. You broke my heart, Miroku. You lied to me about everything!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists at her side. She knew this was coming ever since Kaede announced the men that were renting out the room. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't run from the truth. She and Kagome were mortified. Their sanctuary was no longer their safe haven.

"I didn't lie! Sango, you were my everything!" He said quickly. He had so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to confide in her, love her and hold her. He had missed her the most during his five years away. He wanted to explain everything and needed desperately for things to be okay between them again.

"Lies!" She said, putting her hands on her ears. "I don't want to talk to you! Stay away from me! And you better have _him_ stay away from her!" She snapped before heading to the door.

"Her? Is Kagome-san here as well?"

"Keep. Him. Away. From. Her." Venom dripped through her words before she stormed out of the room, heading towards the East Studio. Miroku watched her leave, his heart breaking in his chest.

Sango ran down the wooden halls, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. No, she couldn't believe him. He was a _murder_; all three of them were! But, what was she supposed to do? The shrine needed them so they bit their tongues when they found out who the renters were, but now she didn't know what to do. It was harder seeing him in person.


	4. Encounters

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Three: Encounters

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried once all of her friend's students had left the studio. She had patiently waited for the class to be over before bursting into the room with her emotions hi-wire.

Kagome turned towards her best friend with a smile, but it instantly drooped down into a frown when she saw how distraught her friend looked. "Sango-chan? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, holding her arms out to her friend and the taller girl ran over to her. She folded her arms over her friend's back, trying to sooth her as she cried. Funny how their positions had changed since last night.

"I saw him. He was trying to talk to me." Came her muffled replied.

"What was he saying?"

"That I was his everything and that he never lied. Can you imagine? The nerve of that man!" She huffed, pulling away from her friend. That was the difference between her and her best friend. Sango could easily turn her sadness into rage, let it out, and then be over it. Kagome wasn't quite the same.

"Well, maybe he wasn't lying. Perhaps you should hear him out, Sango-chan. I know you still love him." She said softly, watching at the girl went and pulled out her only, very used looking, punching bag and began impaling it with ferocious punches and side kicks.

"How could I…ever…trust…him!" She said in between blows.

"Do you really think you guys couldn't pick up where you left off?" She asked and stepped into her yoga pants, pulling them up over her dance shorts to be more conservative. Sango suddenly stopped and leaned against the heavy bad, sighing as she did.

"I don't know, Kagome-chan. He was convicted of _murder_. All three of them were."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Inuyasha and I don't know his brother, but I don't think Miroku could ever kill anyone." She said earnestly. She had never really met Inuyasha's brother, but she had seen what Inuyasha's rage could do; especially when his youkai took over.

"You really think so?" Sango asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Yes and I know you know that too, Sango-chan. You're just upset. You knew him better than all of us." She said softly, smiling at her. Sango offered her one in return.

"Yea, I guess you're right, Kagome-chan. But I think I still need a little time." She replied and ran her hand through her hair before beginning to tie it up into a ponytail. "How many classes are you doing today?"

"I just finished my second one. Let's see, it's 12:12pm. I'm going to be taking a little break and then I have three more. My next one is at 3:00pm, then 4:30pm, then my final one at 6pm." She said, counting on her fingers. This last class and her final class were the only classes than ran an hour and half because they were her favorite classes.

"Lame. That means Kikyou is going to be here from 1:30 until 2:30 and you won't even be here to save me." Sango sighed dramatically and put her arm on her face. Kagome let out a laugh.

"I think some how you will survive." She said, smiling still. "Well, I'm off to take my break, do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Mm, how about a Wac Double? Oh, and a large fry please!" Sango grinned and went to fetch out her wallet. Kagome waved her hand.

"You're fine. Don't worry about it! You'll need it after two back to back classes!" She grabbed her gym bag before walking towards the doors.

"Kagome, you're crazy. You do two more classes than I do and I'm going to need it?" Sango commented, smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing. I love teaching!" Kagome grinned and waved again. "Have fun with your ninja class and self-defense class!" She called before leaving.

*~~~RHB~~~*

"Class is done. Get out. Your wimpy asses better be here on Wednesday!" Inuyasha snapped out to his students. They groaned and practically dragged their feet as they left the studio, pain radiating off of them in waves. "Keh, pussies."

"You didn't hurt them too much, did you?" Miroku asked, sipping from a WacDonald's straw.

"Of course I did! I have to get all of them into shape! None of them have any of the right postures and they hit like girls!" He complained, shoving the punching bags into the storage closet of the room.

"Yes, but we need them to come back, remember?" Sometimes he really didn't think Inuyasha had a hamster turning the wheel in his mind.

"Oh, they'll be back." Inuyasha said and tossed his shirt over his shoulder. "Another meditation class?"

"Yes, then I believe Sesshoumaru is teaching the Swordplay class at 2 and fencing at 6:30. Don't you have another class?" Miroku asked, raising a brow at his friend.

"Yeah, Swordplay at 4." He replied and stretched out his arms. "Well, see ya." He tossed the key at his friend and left. Miroku watched him go and then began setting up his class needs.

"Argh, I hate this!" Inuyasha murmured to himself as he walked down the wooden path towards the employee room. He stopped suddenly in his tracks when a familiar smell slapped his nose. He raised his head and saw a familiar black haired beauty walking toward him from the other side of the shrine. His golden eyes widened, several emotions taking over him. Regret, happiness, and loathing. Those were only a few. What was she doing here? Was she a student?

"K-Kagome." He said loud enough for her to hear. She froze mid-step and almost tripped over herself. He watched as fear quickly replaced her earlier smile. She went to raise her head, but stopped herself, thinking otherwise. She jumped off of the hallway and onto the stone entry way. She ran across the courtyard and to the shrine steps, quickly hopping down them, taking three at a time.

He sighed and looked down at the ground miserably. What did he expect? For her to throw herself at him like nothing had ever happened? He had hurt her; broken her, physically and mentally. He was in a better place now than he was before, but he tried to kill the hope that they could still be together.

"Ah! Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" He turned around to see the cause of all his problems staring at him, wearing an almost too low cut shirt.

"Oh, hey." He said, continuing on his way towards the employee lounge. She followed him, almost bouncing in step.

"Oh hey? That's all you have to say?" Kikyou asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you call me when you got out of jail?"

"I had just gotten out for murder, Kikyou. _Murder_. I wasn't really in the mood to meet up with old flings." He said, keeping his eyes pinned ahead of him so he wouldn't continue to stare at the swell of her milky breasts.

"I should have been the first person," She continued on, pursing her lips together when he refused to look at her. "Why are you out so early anyways?"

"They concluded they didn't have enough evidence."

"I never once thought you were guilty." She said smugly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah? And how do ya know that?" He finally turned to look at her, eyes narrowed.

"Because I know you. I mean, despite Kagome, you couldn't hurt anyone." She glared at him when his ears flattened against his head in shame.

"That's not funny, Kikyou. I wasn't…myself."

"I find it hilarious. You never lost your control with me, Inuyasha-kunnn." She cooed the last part of his honorific, toying with him. She hugged his arm, pressing her breasts against it. He stiffened as she did.

"Enough!" He snapped, clenching his fists.

"Fine." She huffed.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, ignoring the way she brushed against his side and the goosebumps that arose on his flesh from it. No, no, no. This was all bad.

"I work here. What about you?" She asked, smirking at him as he shifted when she moved against him again.

"I work here too." He said, trying to be short and nonchalant despite the fluttering his heart did the more she remained near.

"Oh! So you were the one who saved the shrine! I guess I should thank you," She stopped and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop too. She smirked wickedly at him and drew his hand dangerously close toward the crotch of her jean shorts. "Perhaps we could meet in the employee lounge later." She whispered, but the twitch of his ear gave away that he heard her loud and clear.

"I-I-…" Before he could reply she rose up on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against his in a rough manner. She then winked at him before turning away and walking towards the archery field.

Yes, he was in trouble.


	5. Entranced

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Four: Entranced

The tall inuyoukai inwardly sighed as he walked down shrine steps. He was already annoyed with his classes. He didn't think any of these lowly demons and humans had any idea what a sword truly was. They stared at a bokken as if it was going to kill them. Oh well, at least his hour of misery was complete. He had a little less than three hours until his fencing class. He dreaded that most. Why? Because he was not looking forward to the gawking females that would paw at him as if he were catnip.

His amber eyes narrowed as he thought about it. Why did he have the other class that had females? Boxing and Swordplay they had specifically requested it to be males only due to the fact that women were not supposed to box or fight, especially with swords. Sexist? Perhaps.

He raised his head when he heard someone running up the shrine steps towards him. The human running towards him was too busy looking down, watching the steps as she ran. He lifted a brow at her as he heard her murmur, "I'm late!" He watched as they drew nearer to each other, surely she would see him?

Apparently not.

Kagome watched the steps as she ran, knowing all too well that she would trip over a step if she didn't. She was almost at the top when she felt herself slam into a wall. "Kyah!" She cried as she felt herself falling back. Ah! She was going to die. Die. She was going to fall down the stairs and hit the side walk in a puddle of mush. Great, her whole life was going end over by falling down a flight of stairs. She was yanked out of her misery when she felt something latch onto her wrist and press on her back, pulling her up and setting her on her feet.

"Huh?" She looked up to see a familiar pair of golden eyes staring at her. Dread began to swell inside of her until she realized it was not her tormentor. This man was much taller than Inuyasha, his hair silkier with a silver tint to it. Magenta stripes accented his cheeks, a purplish blue crescent moon adorning his forehead between his bangs, pointed ears poking out of the beautiful hair. She was at a loss for words.

He gazed down at the human in front of him. She was a pretty thing; even he had to admit it. Her sapphire blue eyes stared up at him in awe and her black hair was soft against his skin. He watched as she snapped out of her thoughts and pulled away from him.

"I'm late!" She shouted before bolting back up the stairs. She stopped suddenly as she seemed to remember something. She turned around and offered him a brilliant smile. "Thank you!" She called and then she was off, disappearing once the stairs stopped at the top.

Hn, she was a clumsy and forgetful human. Still, his interest was perked. Was she a student at the shrine? He supposed only time would tell. He continued his decent down the stairs, needing desperately a cup of tea to prepare for his fencing class.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"So you see, Kumo-sama, I have no longer need of your assistance. But I thank you greatly for your consideration." Kaede remained in a bow as she spoke; ignoring the aching pain that time had placed in her back.

"I see. I guess I should congratulate you on your success, Kaede-san." He spoke darkly, causing her senses to spike in warning.

Kumo Naraku watched as the old hag in front of him bowed in apology. He was beyond pissed. He had already set up the contracts and prepared the money that she needed for the shrine. Yet, here she was telling him she no longer needed his help? No, no. This would not do at all.

"Arigato, Kumo-sama. I am very thankful for those men to lend us a helping hand." She replied, feeling her back straining.

"Indeed, although it isn't permanent, Kaede-san. As soon as they finish their parole, I'm sure they will leave in a hurry." His voice continued to hold a threat, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Ho? And how do you know they are there for their parole?" Her anxiety shot up as he spoke. Had he really done research on her renters? Why would he do such a thing? What was he scheming?

"That is of none of your concern." He replied, folding his hands together. "Just be prepared for their absence one day."

"I can only hope they will see the join in teaching." She straightened up, an audible pop was heard as he back realigned, and proceeded to leave the Kumo Company's office. She sighed as she stepped onto the pavement. What was he up to? What had she done by getting involved with the Kumo Company?

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"We are going to finish class with a cool down. Remember, stretching before and after prevents muscle stiffness! Plus, you'll be less sore tomorrow!" Kagome said happily and settled down in front of the mirrors lining her studio wall. She had saved up for months to get the mirror panels that covered the entire length of the wall. She called them her 'babies' and cleaned them religiously every day. She knew it was silly, but she didn't care. She was very proud of her accomplishment.

"Alright now, pull your right leg in and stretch your body over your left leg." She placed her hands around her feet and pressed her forehead against her shin, her silky black hair spilling over her shoulder and making a puddle on the ground. She closed her blue eyes and sighed, loving the burn of the stretch. She loved being semi-flexible, though she had to keep in mind that her students had limitations.

"And switch!" They complied and did the same, some of the groaning as they tried to copy their dance teacher. They did a few more arm and back stretches before Kagome stood up. "Great job, class. I will see you Wednesday!" She waved and smiled at a few of her students as the sluggishly left her studio.

The miko grabbed her pink hand towel and wiped the sweat from her brow and the base of her neck. She tossed the towel to the side before walking over to the shoji doors. She opened them a little wider to allow the night breeze to cool the room. She walked over to her iPod dock and began to play the 'Numb-Dubstep Remix'* (see end of chapter). She let the song echo in the empty studio, the rhythm seeping into her chest and mixing with her heartbeat, picking up its pace as she danced along to it.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"Eee! Sesshoumaru-sama~!" The girls cooed, running over to him as he put his opponent on the floor. Though he normally didn't mind the honorific, it bothered him that these girls used it so loosely. He was use to the honorific as the Taisho's eldest son and company director, but they apparently didn't know either of the two facts. They simply worshipped him because of his looks. He pulled off the mask and tucked it under his arm.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the best!"

"His hair is so pretty!"

"And those eyes!"

"Not to mention those tight white pants on him that accentuates his-"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru snapped. They paused for a moment before cooing again at how 'masculine' his voice was. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pushed the thought of beheading them away from his mind. He walked over to the student he had knocked on the ground. "Next time protect your opening."

"As if I need a lousy dog to tell me that." The student huffed and pulled off his helmet. His blue eyes locked onto his 'sensei's golden ones.

"Kouga." Sesshoumaru stated and then walked away from him, pulling off his gloves. "Class dismissed." When the girls began to protest, he glared at them coldly. They 'eep'ed before running out of the studio.

"That's all ya have to say?" Kouga asked, looking at the Taisho heir. He knew damned well they weren't guilty.

"What else is there to say?" He questioned, pulling off the heavy white top of his uniform.

"How about what really happened. I'm no genius, but I know you three could never be stupid enough to commit a murder." He spoke low. He watched as Sesshoumaru's hand clenched on the fencing sword.

"Leave." The tone in his voice told Kouga not to question him. He let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just came to make sure it was really you guys." He tossed the helmet on the ground before leaving the studio.

Sesshoumaru watched him go with an inward sigh before changing into his slacks and white button up. He kept the top two unbuttoned, exposing part of his chest. He kept his long hair tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He stepped out of the studio and locked it shut. He pocketed the key and began to walk along the covered hall way. The sound of music swam into his hyper sensitive ears and he glanced at the watch on his wrist. 7:38pm. Who was still at the shrine at this time?

The taiyoukai followed the sound of the music across the shrine to the East Studio. He saw the shoji doors were open, the light casting a glow on the wooden path in front of him. He moved against the door, peeking around the corner to see who was inside. Ah, it was the girl from earlier. Why was she still here? He moved so that was leaning on the door, the show easier to see.

His amber eyes fell on her body as she moved. She moved as if she were a sakura petal floating on a calm pond surface. Her movements were elegant in every way. The fluidity of her legs carrying her across the smooth surface. The arch of her foot was perfect as she landed on the balls of her bare feet before spinning, her silky black tress floating around her. Her short work out shorts clung to her upper thighs, revealing the nice curve of her buttocks as she bowed down, her hand grazing her legs for a moment before bridging back up into a plié. His eyes took in the hypnotizing sway of her hips as she chassed and the sexily perfect curve of the small of her back. She expressed her feelings with her arms. He watched as they wrapped around herself protectively before stretching out, her fingers relaxed. Her eyes were closed, trusting her senses to keep her from running into anything.

Her song ended and thus her dance. Sesshoumaru was slightly disappointed. He enjoyed the elegance of her dance. Even some of the youkai in his status had yet to acquire such a polished fluidity. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this was the same girl who had run into him on the steps.

Even so, she had his attention.


	6. You Dance?

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Five: You Dance?

Kagome let out a relaxed sigh and smiled happily as the song ended. She laced her fingers behind her back and lifted her arms, stretching the muscles. She jumped and quickly turned around when she heard slow clapping behind her. She looked at the entrance of the studio and saw the man she had run into earlier. He had his silvery white hair tied at the nape of his neck, his white collared shirt unbuttoned at the top to expose a bit of flesh.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered, clearly embarrassed that someone had been watching her dance. Teaching her students was one thing; performing in front of an audience was something else. She just couldn't.

"Watching." He replied with a lifted brow. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well don't!" She hissed and turned away from him, red staining her cheeks. She crossed her arms firmly across her chest. She heard the shoji doors close and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was gone.

"Why so relieved?" He smirked when she jumped with a scream. She turned around to face him again, all embarrassment gone.

"Get out! What are you doing here anyways?" She asked, sending death daggers at him. She hated the feeling of being snuck up on.

"I do not wish to leave yet. And I believe I already answered your question." Sesshoumaru spoke as he moved closer to her.

"I meant, what are you doing at the shrine?" She huffed as he made her feel stupid. She grabbed her hair tie from her wrist and began to tie up her hair as she walked towards her bottle of water.

"I work here." He replied and smirked when she choked on her water.

"You work…? Wait! Then you're Inuyasha's brother?" She asked and then shivered at the mere thought of the hanyou.

"Half-brother." He corrected, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, close enough." She succeeded in swallowing the water this time. She tried to act cool, nonchalant. "So, what's your name? Inuyasha never really talked about you."

"I can see why he wouldn't. We do not get along too well. Actually, we hate each other. But, to answer your question, my name is Sesshoumaru." He introduced.

"I'm Kagome."

"You are the multi-talented one." He observed and continued on when she shot him a weird look. "Your schedule was posted in the employee room."

"Oh, yeah. I love teaching." She replied and looked over to him. "What do you teach?"

"Swordplay and fencing." He replied simply.

"Oh, nice." She said with a nod, beginning to feel awkward. "Well, I must be going. I promised Sango that I would cook her dinner." She pulled on her yoga pants and felt his eyes on her, making her furrow her brows nervously. She gathered up her items and stuffed them into her duffle bag. He walked with her out of the studio and watched her as she locked it. "Well, I'll see you." She murmured before running off.

"Indeed." He replied with a small smirk.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"You met Inuyasha's older brother? How was that?" Sango asked before bringing the scoop of curry to her mouth. They were sitting at the dining room table, chatting low so they didn't wake up Kagome's father.

"Awkward. Very awkward." Kagome replied and shrugged. "But, he is handsome."

"Yeah, I saw him today. He is definitely a pretty boy!" She laughed when Kagome blushed. "So, you going to give him a try?"

"W-what? Sango-chan, I barely know him! I just met him!" She responded. It was the truth, but still, why was she blushing like a school girl?

"So! You haven't had any action since you were with Inuyasha. Just have fun!"

"Sango-chan, what has gotten into you? You know I could never do that! Especially with Inuyasha's brother…" She trailed off before spooning a heap of curry into her mouth.

"Then get to know him first." She grinned.

"I suppose I could try." Kagome murmured in defeat.

"Thata girl!" Sango cheered loudly. Kagome's eyes widened and she put her finger to her lips, shushing her friend. They both silenced and looked up at the ceiling, listening intently for any notion of movement. Satisfied at the lack of sound, Kagome turned back to Sango.

"Be careful Sango-chan. You know how he is." She whispered, staring down at her plate, her appetite suddenly gone.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan." Her friend breathed before patting her sister's arm. Kagome offered her a small smile in return.

"It's ok."

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"You called, Naraku-sama?" The demoness asked, putting her hands on her hips as her employer turned towards her.

"Hai, Kagura. I will begin the plan to bring down the Shikon Shrine. I want you to go in as a student and gather what information you can. I want to know of every employee there and their history." He narrowed his red eyes at her as she laughed.

"Is this little shrine really worth it, Naraku-sama?"

"It is. The Taisho brothers are currently renting a studio there." He leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together.

"Taisho? " Kagura froze, her jaw clenching at the name.

"Yes. That in itself is a reason for me to want to shut it down. I am not done with them yet. The murder should have kept them gone for good, but their lawyer was the best on the market." He murmured before looking at Kagura again. "Do not fail me."

"I won't…" She trailed off, though uncertainty nagged at her.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"Thank you, class! Enjoy the rest of your Wednesday night!" Kagome called, waving at her students as they filed out the studio. She walked to the shoji doors and peered down either end of the hall before slipping back inside when the coast was clear. She turned on her music and began to let the rhythm take control of her soul again.

Sesshoumaru watched her with his usual smirk. He had looking forward to this night. He decided he was going to start making a habit of visiting her. He waltz into the room and slid the doors shut behind him, making sure they didn't make a sound as they closed. He walked over to her and caught her hand from behind when she reached out.

Kagome let out a piercing scream, quickly pushing away from her intruder. She turned around, her body in position to fight. When Sango was busy, she took over the self-defense classes, so she was pretty sure she could hold her own. She let out an audible sigh when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, you're back." She murmured, picking up her water bottle.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked, raising a brow. When she just stared at him, he let out an 'hn' reminding her of his brother's 'keh'. "I find it odd that Inuyasha had never mentioned you before."

She couldn't deal with him speaking of him. "You need to leave." The plastic of the bottle crackled in her hand as she tightened her grip on it.

She released a surprised squeak when he grabbed her hand once more, pulling her to his chest. He then stepped out and spun her before pulling her back in to his chest and dipping her down low. He bent over her body, his lips near her ear.

"Little human, we are merely half-brothers so any negative feelings you harbor towards him are just that. I am not him." He let a soft growl rumble in his throat, causing goose bumps to rise of her creamy skin.

"B-but, you're still a murderer," She stuttered, feeling butterflies roam through her stomach as he nipped at her ear. What was he doing?

"Am I?" the taiyoukai cooed, enjoying the way she shuddered under his lips.

Oh Kami, what was wrong with her? What was she doing? She didn't even know this guy and yet she was letting him kiss all over her neck? Ugh, she supposed that five years without consented sex would do that to someone.

"I don't know, are you?" She countered, trying to find her strength. It only succeeded to wither away once more when he nibbled at her collar bone. She felt herself becoming anxious, feeling the familiar sensation of desire flow through her body.

'No, no, no! Stop it, Kagome!' She thought.

"You tell me." He growled out and as she closed her eyes, almost ready for her body to respond to his, he pulled away, smirking as he sensed the slight disappointment. He twirled her around once more, amused at her narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks.

"You dance?" She swallowed her resentment as they began to fluidly more across the wooden floors.

"Unfortunately," He replied. "My mother made me take classes when I was younger." He added when she shot him a look.

"Oh," She replied, suddenly at a loss for words. He was beautiful _and_ he knew how to dance? This had to be too good to be true.


	7. Nightly Encounters

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Six: Nightly Encounters

Kagome dressed in her miko uniform as she prepared for her archery class. She stepped out of the employee room once she was done and walked over to the outside archery supply closet. She unlocked it and pulled out her own equipment, leaving the doors open for her students could access their supplies.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked onto the courtyard of the shrine. It was Monday. That meant tonight she would see Sesshoumaru again. They had been keeping up with their shenanigans for two weeks now. She felt slightly naughty for doing it though they hadn't actually _done _anything yet. Yes, he teased her constantly, but she had yet to give in.

Yet.

He was just so, so handsome. And, when he took his shirt off when they were dancing…her cheeks turned bright red at the thought. Oh, how he was chiseled like a god! It was hard to say no. Her strength amazed even her.

"Are you Higurashi-sensei?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to see a demoness standing on the field. She had her hair tied up into a messy bun and red eyes bore at the instructor. "Hai, are you my new student? Kagura?"

"Hai. Class does start at 9am, does it not?" She asked, attitude ringing throughout her tone.

"Uh, yes. The other students should be here soon." She said, put off by the girl's rudeness.

"Where can I put my stuff?"

"Over on the porch. No one will bother with it. We are all friendly, trust worthy people here." She stressed the 'friendly' part of the sentence, but the girl had already begun to walk away. What was this girl's deal? She smiled at her students as they filed in, but was secretly dreading the class. There was nothing worse than a rude student!

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"Sango, please, won't you listen to me?" Miroku begged as she stormed away from him.

"I will not!" She huffed, all but storming her feet as she walked. She honestly didn't know why she didn't want to talk to him. She guessed that it might be because she was afraid. Yes. She was afraid of knowing the truth, whatever it may be.

"Please!" He lashed out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around towards him. "Please, Sango…" His brows were furrowed, his eyes shining with need. Need for her understanding.

She gasped loudly when he pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly to him. She struggled a great deal at first before relaxing into his arms, her eyes brimmed with tears. "L-let me go…" She sobbed.

"No. I have waited too long to hold you again. I won't let you go so easily." He whispered, supporting her weight as her knees began to buckle. "No, I won't ever let you go again." He slumped to the floor with her in his arms, burying his face in her hair as she pressed her face to his chest.

"Why…why?"

"I didn't do it, Sango! I would have hoped that you of all people would have believed it wasn't me…" He sighed. He felt her shoulders shake as she tried to stop herself from crying. There were a few moments of silence and he wondered if she was secretly plotting his death.

"I did believe in you," She whispered. "I just…I was just scared that it might have been true. I was so hurt that they had taken you from me that I forced myself to hate you. I tried to dull the pain with hate. But seeing you brought everything back!" She pulled away from him, staring into his face with her tear-filled eyes.

"None of my feelings for you left. Not one. I waited for the day I could see you again. But, when I got out of prison, I was nervous to face you. I didn't know what I was going to say." He replied.

"Oh, Miroku," She cried and hugged him tightly once more. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I was stupid for ever thinking negative thoughts about you."

He gladly returned the hug, happy to have his woman back. "Shh, it's ok. I can't blame you for anything, Sango. You didn't know." She nodded before pulling back, looking up at him.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

He let out a soft sigh and lowered his eyes. "It is a long story. To start off, we were set up and not to play the blame game, but it was Inuyasha's fault…"

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"I have to say, Sesshy-kun, you are a good dancer…for a youkai." Kagome commented as they waltzed around the room.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname, but he could not stop his small smile. "And I suppose I am enjoying myself, if I ignore the foul stench of human radiating off of you."

"I am sure it is not as disgusting as your abnormally long nails you claim are 'claws'." She fired back, earning herself a 'hn' from him. He spun her over towards the edge of the dance floor behind playfully slamming her into the wall, a small grunt escaping her lips. It was a pleasurable pain. Oh geez, was she turning into one of those kinky girls that liked pain during sex? She blushed at the thought.

"Indeed it is not, but the sweat dried in your hair is enough to cause even a dog to slice off his nose." He countered, smirking when he began to smell the arousal seeping from her hidden cove.

"Probably, but your nasty, dingy white hair is enough to cause even an ogre to shower repeatedly. Tsk, tsk, such a shame, Sesshy-kun. Perhaps investing in bleach would help?" She bit her lip when his fangs nipped on her collar bone again. Damn, he knew her weakness.

"Ho? Is that why you always run the short stubs, you call them fingers, through it?" He mumbled, making a trail of kisses towards her cleavage, causing her 'stubs' to grab at his shirt.

"T-that's only because I was trying to comb out the dirt. But, ugh, your excuses for kisses are pitiful." She stumbled over her words as he lifted her shirt up and over her head.

"Is that so?" He took it as a challenge and swiftly removed her from the wall before laying her on the wood floor. He hovered over her, his 'dingy' hair spilling onto the ground in a puddle of silk.

"Yep…" She murmured as he began to kiss down to her cleavage once more.

[[To read the full lime, please go to my profile for the link to the unedited work]]

Then it all came crashing down.

Flashes of repressed memories flooded into her mind.

Pain, fear, betrayal, regret.

"S-stop!" She cried, trying to free herself from the grip on her thighs.

Confused, he looked up at her and, seeing the tears running down her face, quickly ceased his actions. Kagome scampered away from him and curled herself into a ball, her knees pulled to her chest as her arms covered her face.

Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant brow. What had just happened? Everything was going smoothly and then, BAM, this happened. Normally, when a female would deny him of his needs he would either: A. Take it by force, which was a one time thing, or B. Leave without a sound to find someone who _would_ satisfy his needs. But, this was different. Her pain and emotional scars billowed out from her and into his nose. His heart quickened and his instincts demanded to take away her pain.

"Kagome," She raised her head slightly and let out a silent scream when he was suddenly kneeling in front of her. When she tried to scurry further away, he gently put a hand on her wet cheek, freezing her actions. "You have no reason to fear me. I will not hurt you." He murmured softly.

She stared at him through puddled eyes before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him to bury her face in his chest. He blinked in shock before hugging her back, using one of his hands to stroke her hair. "I," She sobbed, trying to regain her voice. "I'm sorry."

"You do not need to apologize."

"Ugh," She cried with frustration, trying to cease her sobs. "I-I hate him."

"Who?" He asked with curiosity. Who could have caused her all this pain? He was a different male than whoever she had been with before and yet when he touched her, her emotional scars re-opened. Who could have had such a horrible effect on her? "Kagome?"

She remained silent for a moment, knowing that as soon as she said the name a fresh waterfall of tears would begin. "I-Inu…Inu…" She couldn't finish it. Her sobs took over once more, her shoulders shaking violently.

He held her tighter and nuzzled her hair to try and calm her despite the burning rage building inside him. She didn't need to finish the name. He knew who it was based on her previous reactions to the name.

Inuyasha would pay for causing his female so much pain.


	8. The Past

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Seven: The Past

Kagura watched the two with narrowed red eyes. It took every ounce of her will to not barge in and beat both of them to death. She despised Kagome, well, because she just found the girl annoying; plus she did not like seeing her with her ex. She hated Sesshoumaru with a fiery passion from hell because he broke her heart.

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before she snuck away from dojo. She reached the stairs and leapt from them, landing perfectly on her feet at the bottom. She withdrew her HTC from her pocket and pressed the number two button on the keypad, calling Naraku.

"What have you found out?" His cold voice came from the other end.

"Enough to make things interesting, I suppose." She growled, clenching her free hand into a fist.

"And that would be?" He snapped. His patience always did wan thin with her.

"One of the instructors is involved with Sesshoumaru. Her name is Higurashi Kagome." She spat the name with invisible venom.

"Ah yes, I have already done my research on her. It seems she was also involved with Inuyasha before he went to jail." He mused. Yes, this was very good information indeed. He would need to dig up further information on the girl before he could really hit the Taisho's hard. It was his goal to destroy the powerful inuyoukai line.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"Inuyasha!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked towards the entrance of the studio only to have a flash of silver slam him into the wall by his throat. The men in the boxing class let out a unison of gasps. No one had been able to so much as touch their instructor, yet alone pin him against the wall. "What the fuck, Sesshoumaru!"

"You will tell me what you have done to her." He snarled before glancing at the class full of students. "Class dismissed." He stated coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"H-hai!" A few of them stammered before rushing out of the dojo, tripping over one another to flee from the angered youkai.

Once they were gone, he snapped his head back to his little half-brother. "Speak." He commanded, gripping his neck tighter.

"What are you…" He stopped suddenly as a soft wave of wild flowers filled his nose. He knew this scent. How long had his brother been involved with her? This was the first time he had really seen in brother in the past two weeks. They had been missing each other at home due to the class schedules…and their tendencies to avoid one another. He let out a possessive growl and went to strike Sesshoumaru in the gut, but the youkai caught his hand and twisted his arm at an odd angle.

"Do not get possessive with me, Inuyasha. She is mine now," He growled and released the pressure on his neck by a centimeter. "I shall ask one last time: what did you do to her?"

Inuyasha casted his eyes away from his brother's and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just let me down." He murmured. When Sesshoumaru released him, he let himself sink down the wall. He propped up his leg and draped his arm over it, leaning his head back against the wall. "It's not something I'm proud of, Sesshoumaru. If I could take it back, I would."

"I do not care about your regrets. I just want to know the damage you permanently inflicted on her." He sat down across from his brother, his eyes still narrowed.

Inuyasha flinched at the words. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Well, we had been dating for a long time before we all went to prison." He began with a soft sigh.

"How long?"

"About a year or so." He replied before continuing his story. "She was always a good girl; the best, actually. She was a great girlfriend. She always did little spontaneous things for me just because she knew I liked them. But, I had begun to get anxious about the physical part of our relationship. She wanted to wait and for a while that had been enough for me." He stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. "But that was the time when I started to roll downhill."

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he was talking about. He had been utterly disgusted that his brother had fallen to such a lowly human addiction. His father, on the other hand, had been greatly concerned. Human drugs were easy for youkai to get addicted to due to their heightened senses. Every affect was amplified, including the actual addiction. Touga had tried repeatedly to get his hanyou son help, but he refused and started to pick physical fights with his father. Eventually he left the mansion all together. They had both watched as Inuyasha fell to despicable levels.

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist as he thought about his darkest time. He had fallen into the worse ditch he could ever imagine. Looking back on it now, it killed him; not just what he had done to Kagome, but also to his family and friends. He had stolen things from his father and their home, broken into jewelry stores, and mugged people on the street. He had sold all and everything he could he get his hands on; anything for his meth. He had hurt so many people, especially Kagome.

"After I began to spiral downwards, Kagome got caught up in it bad. I began to pressure her more and more for sex. I threatened to leave her if she didn't. So, she…kind of willingly accepted. I took advantage of her first time. I took her virginity greedily, not caring for her pain." He bit his lip at the memory.

"But, that's not what scarred her." His voice fell into a whisper. "One night I had done entirely too much…" He told Sesshoumaru the tale of that fateful night.

_He had stormed into her house once she answered the door and grabbed her wrist tightly, his claws digging into the soft flesh. _

"_Oww! Inuyasha!" She cried, pulling her wrist away. The movement caused his claws to slice a few more inches up her forearm. He glared at her and grabbed her wrist again tightly, snapping her frail bones._

_She wept before kneeing him in the groin. In his moment of shock and pain, she pulled her hand away again before taking off up the stairs. It took him a few seconds to gather himself back up._

"_Kagome!" He snarled as he tore through her house, looking for his prey. "Where are you, bitch!" He couldn't use his nose right so he couldn't sniff her out. His nose was bright red, blood dribbling from the corner of it. The inner lining of it was raw from snorting the rough crystals. He didn't have the patience to cook and smoke it the right way. _

_He kicked in the locked door to her bedroom. His crimson red eyes scanned her room before landing on her closet door. He stormed over to it and slammed it open, flinging it off the tracks. His triangle ears twitched as she let out a scream. He hissed at the painful pitch before reaching towards her._

"_P-please, Inuyasha…"She begged, holding her mangled wrist to her chest. "Stop."_

"_Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" He snarled, his red eyes gleaming at her. He reached for her and she tried to shrink away, but her back was already pressed firmly against the closet wall. _

"_Stop!" _

_SMACK_

"_Shut up!" A fierce growl escaped his throat as he grabbed her gushing wrist before throwing her on to the bed._

"_Please! No!" She cried, but her wails had no prevail. He ripped off her clothes and pinned her firmly beneath him as he began to undo his pants. He kicked them down a ways on his feet before pulling down his boxers with his free hand. Once he was ready, he pinned her arms above her head, his claws digging into her already oozing flesh. "Inu…" she took in a ragged breath. "Inuyasha, please…stop. This isn't you…" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face._

_He used one hand to pin her small wrists and used his other to slap her hard in the face. Her head snapped painfully to the side, three gashes now across her cheek. His hand then went to her neck, grabbing it tightly, crushing her airway and causing her to choke. _

"_S-stop…stop it! P-please Inuyasha…!" She choked out loudly, the tears now falling like waterfalls. He didn't care about her pain.  
><em>

"_Please…" She begged one last time before spots began to cloud her vision._

"That was the last time I saw her. It had only been two days since the first time we had sex. She didn't have any time to heal." He breathed, clenching his fists. He raised his eyes to look at his brother and flinched when he saw his brother's glare of hate. He could prepare no defense as his brother slammed his fist into the side of his face, sending his head crashing into the wall behind him.

"You are a pathetic, worthless half-breed who deserves no happiness. Come near her again and I will personally decapitate you." Sesshoumaru snarled and turned from his brother, storming out of the studio.

His beast was raging. Sesshoumaru's eyes stained red as he replayed the information Inuyasha had given him. Was he any better? He had done something similar once before, but not to that extent.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her cheery voice came from behind him. "What are you doing here so early?" He heard her giggle as she came up to his side.

Kagome was very surprised. She only saw Sesshoumaru at night, so seeing him during the day was a delightful sight for her. She marveled at how his silvery silk hair shined in the sunlight; it was almost blinding. She linked arms with him and then furrowed her brows when she felt his tense forearm. She looked at his hand and saw that it was clenched. Her eyes then trailed up to his face and blood red eyes.

He watched as her face fell before it contorted into a mask of pain and fear. She dropped her gym bag and stumbled as she backed away from him. "Kagome..."

"No!" She cried, flinging her arms in front of her face protectively. She was suddenly not in the current time, but back five years ago in her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows as she began to tremble where she stood. He eased his beast, the red receding from his eyes. "Kagome, I didn't mean to startle you. Look at me." He reached out for her and she let out a scream.

"No! Don't touch me!" She cried and his hand froze where it was.

"Kagome?" A rough voice came from her side. Her chest began to heave heavily as her heart beat sped up and skipped a few beats. Her breath came out in shallow pants. No! Not him too!

"Inuyasha, stay away from her!" Sesshoumaru snapped out, making his brother freeze in his place. "Please, Kagome, look at me. You know I will not hurt you." He spoke in a soothing tone, trying to calm her.

"No…" She sobbed suddenly, tears falling from her eyes. She kept her face hidden in her hands. "You're all the same."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke, taking a step towards her.

"NO!" She screamed again, falling to her knees. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and tried to sink into herself. She needed to get away from everything. She needed to disappear right then and there.

"Get away from her!" Her friend's voice shouted. Sango slammed her fist into Inuyasha's face, the same place where his brother had hit him earlier. He winced and held his cheek in pain. Why did people keep hitting him?

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would listen to her. She's very protective over her sister." Miroku's voice followed.

"H-hai…" Inuyasha murmured before stepping back, retreating to the studio. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain.

"Sesshoumaru," He turned his attention to the self-defense instructor. "I don't know what you did, but I would back off for now. But trust me, I like you. She has begun to heal properly because of you, but obviously something just snapped in her. Give her a little." She said softly.

He regarded the female cautiously before nodding. He deemed it was the best decision. Kagome wasn't going to be speaking to him any time soon, so he may as well let her calm down. "I will be back later." With that, he turned and left the shrine.

"Kagome-san," Miroku said softly, touching her shoulder. When she winced, Sango pushed him out of the way and hugged her friend. Kagome collapsed into her friend's arms, sobbing heavily.


	9. Apologies

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Eight: Apologies

Kagome had canceled her past week of night classes and was now regretting it. She hadn't been able to dance, not to mention see Sesshoumaru, since that day. She felt like she had ruined their little fling with him. But, since it was just a fling, it shouldn't have had any effect on her. So, why did she feel hurt over it?

She sighed again as she strolled through the mall with Sango. They needed to get a start on their Christmas shopping and Sango suggested that today would be the best since they were both off. She suspected that her best friend just wanted to get her out of the house.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Sango asked with a sly smile as they stopped in the Starbucks coffee house.

"Yeah, I kind of feel weird about the whole situation." She murmured, shifting the loops of bags to the crook of her elbow. "I messed things up."

"If you are regretting it, Kagome-chan, then it was obviously something more than just a little hook-up." She commented and then paused to order her drink when they got to the register. "May I get two grande Chai Tea Lattes?" She paid the lady and the two took their seats at one of the small tables.

"Maybe you're right, Sango-chan, but seeing his eyes like that reminded me of that night." She muttered, setting her elbow on the table to rest her chin in her palm. "I wonder if this stupid mental scar is ever going to go away. I feel like I'm permanently damaged…"

"Kagome-chan, stop it," When her friend blinked at her, she continued. "The more you think like that, the worst it's going to be. You have to understand that Sesshoumaru is a demon. Demon's have an evil side to them no matter who they are. But what matter is that they don't turn that evil on you like Inuyasha did. Just because you saw his eyes all red-like doesn't mean he was going to do anything. He tried to calm you down and show you _he_ calmed down, but you wouldn't give him a second look."

Kagome blinked at the sudden lecture. She was sticking up for Sesshoumaru? "I know, but seeing anything like that scares me. How was I to know that he would calm down?"

"Because he's not Inuyasha. I like him a lot, Kagome-chan. He has begun to heal you and I've noticed it. You had pep in your step and your smile was beaming and it wasn't until he came around that that all started happening. You need to make up with him." She crossed her arms across her chest and then looked at over at the counter as they called her name to announce that their drinks were done.

She waited until her friend came back to continue on. "I know. I was happy, but I had second thoughts. I felt weird just having a hook-up buddy." She blew on her coffee before attempting to take a sip.

"You didn't even do anything with him!" She snapped, causing people to glance over in their direction.

Kagome blushed at the attention and lowered her voice. "Well no, but almost!" She pouted and then raised a brow when her friend suddenly grinned.

"So, you would then?" Sango raised her eye brows suggestively, causing Kagome to blush once more.

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure. He's always gentle with me when it comes to _that_ sort of thing. And we actually get along really well." She said with a small smile.

"So…you forgive him?" She asked, raising her cup to her lips, but her eyes were piercing as they stared at her friend.

"There is really nothing to forgive. I over-reacted because I got scared." She replied with a shrug. She did feel quite silly for yelling at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you willing to try it again?" She was grinning again.

"With him, yes…"

"But you don't want just a fling, right?" The self-defense teacher asked, her grin making Kagome slightly nervous. What was her friend up to?

"R-right," She stammered again. "I think I would like to try a relationship again." She sipped her coffee, wincing slightly as the coffee singed her tongue.

"With Sesshoumaru." Her question was more a statement than a question. How did she do that?

"Yes, Sango-chan. Did you suddenly disappear for the majority of our conversation?" Kagome asked, raising a brow at her friend.

"Oh, no. I knew perfectly well as to whom we were speaking about. But, I had to clarify it for someone." Sango leaned back in her chair, blowing on her hot coffee.

"For who?" She blinked and glanced behind her when Sango pointed an accusing finger over her shoulder. She paled when she saw Sesshoumaru and Miroku sitting at the table behind them. How embarrassing! "Y-you planned this!"

Sango smiled innocently before standing up from her chair. She winked at Kagome before walking over the guys' table and shooing Sesshoumaru away so she could take his seat.

He obliged and sat down in the seat Sango once occupied. He raised his golden eyes to peer at the blushing dancer in front of him. She had her long black hair tied into a thick braid that draped over her shoulder. She wore a plum colored long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Kagome," He spoke softly. Her blue eyes looked up at him, her blush still present. "I am sorry for frightening you."

She shook her head. "No, I over reacted. I should be the one who to apologize."

"There is no need," He reached out and grasped her hand. In a low voice, he continued. "I know what happened. I made Inuyasha tell me." He saw her tense, her brows furrowing. "I would never do that to you."

She sighed softly and looked up at him again. "I know, Sesshoumaru. I just got scared. Your brother really hurt me." She breathed, squeezing his hand.

"I understand, but as I have stated before: I am not him."

She offered him a smile. "I know; you are so much more." She blushed, her smile still present.

"I would like for us to start over, Kagome." He offered.

"Start over? What do you mean?" She asked, raising a brow. He already knew so much about her. How could they just start over?

"As you stated to Sango, you would like to try a relationship," He smirked as her blush darkened. "I am willing to attempt it as well."

"R-really?" She asked, butterflies beginning to fly around in her stomach. "I thought I was just some fling for you…"

"I will admit that it begun that way. But," He leaned in closer to her. "It became something more. You have captured my attention and I cannot shove it aside."

"I think the same happened to me." She replied, a shy smile on her lips. "I would love for us to attempt this…"

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and rose from his chair, taking his tea with him. "Then, shall I pick you up tonight?"

She nodded enthusiastically with a large smile. "Hai!"

He bent down toward her sitting form, his face inches from hers. He brushed his lips against hers before pressing a kiss on her lips. She flushed at the public display of affection before returning the kiss. "See you tonight."

She nodded and watched him leave the coffee house with Miroku running after him. She smiled at Sango as she came back over to their table, a smug grin on her lips.

Kagome stood up and collected her bags, her coffee in one hand. She looked at Sango and returned her grin. "I love you, best friend."

Sango nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I know."


	10. The Date

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Nine: The Date

Sesshoumaru could not keep his eyes off of Kagome. She was stunning to say the absolute least. Her ebony colored hair had been straighten just to flatten it more and rested over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a white wool sweater that hung off her shoulders and hugged her frame nicely. Her eyes were lined with a black liner to give them a little oomph, but not take away from her natural beauty.

Kagome blushed when she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her again from across their table. She quickly looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. This was so different than what she was used to. Before they would just bullshit and mess around in her studio twice a week, but now…they were actually dating. It was odd, but a good odd. He himself was quite the looker tonight. A white collared shirt rolled up to the elbows made his eyes glow entrancingly, his silver hair gleaming beautifully against it.

"How is everything?"

The couple was shocked from their thoughts at the voice of their waitress.

"O-oh, yes! Everything is great, thank you!" Kagome beamed, smiling at the waitress. The lady nodded with a smile before going to check on her next table. Kagome then turned her attention back on her handsome date. "Thank you again, Sesshoumaru."

"I should be thanking you for giving me another chance." He replied, picking up his glass and sipping at the red wine.

She shook her head and smiled. "As I said earlier, Sesshy, I over reacted and scared myself." She said softly.

He nearly choked on the wine from the nickname. "Sesshy?" He hated the name. Someone who he used to date use to call him that.

She laughed. "You don't like it? I think it's cute." She smiled and took a bite of her food. She chewed it thoroughly before swallowing and then looked at him seriously. "I have to ask you something serious."

He put down his chopsticks and gazed at her. "Alright. What is it?"

"What really happened five years ago?" She asked, biting the inside of her lip. She had been scared to ask him and was more than hesitant to. She knew deep down that he had told her the truth about his innocence. However, she still wanted to know the details.

He gave a soft sigh, rarely did he ever let them out, and reached across the table to grasp her hand in his. "I will tell you after dinner."

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"When are we going to make our move?" The wind demoness asked, narrowing her eyes at her 'boss'.

"Patience, Kagura, patience," Naraku began, pressing his fingertips together and giving a soft chuckle. "I have a plan for them. Do not worry; you will have your part."

She sighed and ran her hand through her thick brown hair, trying to calm herself down from the rage building inside her. "Can you at least give me some sort of insight on what you are thinking? I have a right to know!" She snapped suddenly, her control breaking.

Naraku was gone in a flash and reappeared in front of her, his hand tight on her throat. She choked loudly and struggled against his hold, but it proved to be no use, even with her clawing at his flesh.

"You will hold your tongue, Kagura, if you want anything to do with it at all." He growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

She nodded nimbly and he dropped her. She sunk to the floor, wheezing heavily as she tried to get her breath back. "M-my apologies." She stammered, knowing that that was what he was waiting to hear.

"Hm," He walked back to his chair and plopped down, smirking at some untold joke only he knew. "I will give you some insight though, as you requested."

Surprised, Kagura stood up and leaned against the wall as she gazed at him with her crimson eyes, her hand resting on her freshly bruised throat. "Oh?"

"You will simply tell her what he has done to you. It seems Inuyasha raped her during his drug craze so naturally she fears anything that has to do with the subject. So, you will play the 'compassionate' student and tell her of your experiences with Sesshoumaru." He smirked.

Kagura winced. Even for her that was a low blow to inflict on someone who had been raped. Especially if they had started to learn to love again. She clenched her hands into fists. How could the woman move on after such a short amount of time? _She_ hadn't been able to and it had been seven years. And according to the file Kanna had delivered to her, Kagome's experience had been much worse than her own. So, how could she…? Not to mention, she was finding this so-called love with the man who had scarred _her_ for life!

Jealousy coursed through her veins at the mere idea of it.

It wasn't fair!

Sensing her dismay, Naraku dismissed her with the wave of his hand. "Go settle your emotions before seeing me again. I will have the plan delivered to your desk soon." He said with a bored tone and turned away from her.

"Naraku," He turned back to his office door when he heard the soft voice of Kanna speak to him.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow as he saw a woman appear beside his other secretary. "And you are?"

"Higurashi Kikyou, and I bring you interesting news." She said, helping herself to the chair in front of his desk.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And why would I want this so called information of yours?"

"Because I know you are targeting the Taisho brothers and my sister." She laughed as surprise over-came the man's face.

"Indeed? And why would you want to help me?" Naraku asked, now curious of this female. "And how did you know about me?"

"I know because my dealer was the one who contacted Sesshoumaru and his friend the night of the murder." She stared down at her nails with boredom. "And I want to help you because I want Inuyasha for myself."

"Why should I accept your help?" He made a mental note to kill of the drug dealer who had squealed on him.

"Because I know a very deep, dark secret my sister is hiding that may prove to be quite useful with your plans." She replied now smirking at him.

"Ho?"

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"Wait, wait, what?" Kagome asked, making sure she heard Sesshoumaru correctly. She sat down on the couch of his apartment, thankfully accepting the cup of tea he handed her.

The inuyoukai let out a soft sigh as he took a seat next to her, staring down at his own cup of tea. "Miroku and I had received the same text about Inuyasha walking into a drug ambush because of the debt he was in," He repeated, looking up at Kagome to see if she was okay with the topic of Inuyasha. "So, we went to stop him, to try and prevent his death. But, when we arrived, it was a murder scene. Inuyasha was standing there, frozen. He may have been hyped up on his coke, but he wasn't so gone that he didn't know what was going on."

"So, then the cops showed up?" Kagome asked, her dark blue eyes staring at his handsome face.

"Yes, someone knew we were coming and had called the cops and timed it just right. There was no escaping or trying to explain. They immediately arrested us." He took a sip of his tea, looking over the rim of his cup to see her furrowed brows.

"They didn't even ask you anything?" She questioned.

"Of course not. We had an entire human force. Not one youkai. That was when we knew for sure that this person had planned ahead. There are still humans that do not accept youkai and will do anything to rid Tokyo of them." He replied. "Besides, it was obvious some sort of youkai did the deed. The way their bodies was slashed and ripped apart…there was no way a human could have done it."

"T-that's horrible, Sesshoumaru!" She cried, shaking her head. "So, you were put away for five years? What changed their mind?"

"Our lawyer appealed the case and let an inuyoukai and ookamiyouaki on the force walk around the evidence and then report what they had concluded. They had discovered that the blood samples they had obtained had a trace of someone else's blood mixed in it; someone who wasn't murdered. Also, in a separate folder, they found a picture of a footprint that was taken at the scene, but was never presented in the trial." He answered.

Kagome gasped, her hand coming to her mouth. "Someone was tampering with the evidence! Someone was obviously out to get you guys, Sesshoumaru!"

He nodded. "Yes, we have our suspicions, but obviously we cannot do anything about it without evidence. This human law system is quite annoying."

"It's so unfair. You guys lost five years of your life for something someone else created! Aren't you angry about it?" She asked, reaching her hand forward to place it on his knee.

He nearly jumped at the contact, not expecting it after what had happened the other night. He put his clawed hand on hers and shook his head. "Five years for youkai is nothing, Kagome. You can't forget that we age much, much slower than you humans do. And to answer your question, no, I am not angry. We will find who did this to us and get our revenge. It is what youkai do."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. She of all people knew what youkai were capable of; bad like the person who did this to them and, she looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile, and good. "Well, I hope you find them soon." She said softly and set her cup down on the coffee table.

Sesshoumaru watched as she wriggled closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder. "Kagome?"

"I had a great time tonight, Sesshoumaru," She began, a smile on her face. "I am very glad we decided to go through with this."

He gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling his nose into her soft hair. "I am as well. I did not expect to ever engage in a relationship with some smelly human."

She smirked at the start of their game. "Nor did I intend to like some egotistical youkai."

He shifted slightly so he could place his hand under her chin and tilt up her face. "I may be egotistical, but at least I do not have a pair of thin, dry, pale lips."

"At least mine aren't blistering with herpes." She breathed, inclining her head to move her face closer to his.

"Hush," he commanded and captured her beautiful, full lips with his own, giving her a soft kiss. She moved her hand up and into his silver hair, marveling in the silky feel of it like she always did.

Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss by a fraction, trying to keep it easy just in case. He didn't want a repeat of last time and he wanted to make sure that she was ready if they ever went all the way. He was shocked, however, when she parted her lips against his, her tongue flicking against his lips. He eagerly complied and parted his lips back, his tongue greeting hers.

Kagome felt the familiar butterflies she always got with him return to her tummy as they kissed. Daring to be bold, she broke the kiss momentarily to shift into his lap, straddling it. She then dipped her head down to kiss him once more.

The inuyoukai met her half-way in a hungry kiss. His claws gently raked over her exposed shoulders, loving the touch of her bare skin against his fingertips. He wanted more, but was unsure of how far she was willing to go, despite her current position.

The miko wanted all of him. She had thought about it over and over again and knew it was the right decision. She wouldn't let the fear Inuyasha instilled in her control her life any further. She felt strongly for Sesshoumaru and knew he would not hurt her.

She reached up and grasped his hands from her shoulders. She felt him try to pull them away, as if he was being reprimanded for putting them there, but she held them tight. She shook her head and ignored his questioning look before guiding his hands down to her clothed breasts.

It was then that it clicked in his mind that Kagome was giving him the okay. He gave them a firm squeeze before letting his hand slide down to her hips and finally her ass. Keeping them there, he rose from his seat, supporting her weight, and carried her to his bedroom.


	11. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Ten: New Beginnings

Sesshoumaru laid Kagome on his bed, her black hair pooling down over his pillow. He kissed her deeply, his tongue running over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance once more. When she complied, he dipped his tongue within her hot mouth, rolling his against hers. His clawed hands ran along her body until he was at the hem of her shirt. He slipped them under and gently raked his claws along her soft skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Kagome shivered from his touch and nearly pouted when he broke the kiss. She stared up into his amber eyes and saw the underlying question there. Confused, she looked down and saw his hands gipping her shirt. She gave him a smile and, as a response, began to unbutton his collared shirt. She had to stop when he removed hers, but finished her work once he was done, exposing his chiseled chest to her. She ran her fingers over the muscles of his chest and abs, wanting to drool at the feeling of them.

[[Full Lemon link available on my profile]]

After they plopped down on the bed, she curled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. "That was…amazing, Sesshoumaru." She said softly, using her finger to draw circles on his chest.

He smiled and ran his claws through her damp hair. "I hope this was a better experience for you."

She nodded. "Now I know what it's supposed to feel like."

Her words made him happy, but it pained him as he thought once more about what she went through. He held her tighter to him. "It is what you will feel from now on." He felt possessive of her and didn't want any pain to come to her.

She smiled warmly. "I hope so." She breathed, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

"I promise." He replied, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Butterflies filled her tummy at his words. She found it so amusing that they went from having a weird work fling, to her being scared of him, and finally to this. She hoped this is where they would stay. She deserved to be happy, right?

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"It is done. They mated last night." Kanna spoke up softly, looking up at her boss. She had been in charge of spying on the two. She was to report their activities and if they had become and closer.

"Excellent. We are to set in motion the plan to bring down the Taisho house hold. This time, we will not fail." Naraku announced, standing up from his chair to walk over to stand in front of his window, his hands behind his back as he looked out at the lit city of Tokyo.

"Ho? Is it finally my turn to get my revenge?" Kagura asked from her spot against the wall.

"Indeed. Give it a few days and then you can strike whenever you please. Just make sure you follow the script I gave you." He replied, looking over his shoulder to peer at her with his deep red eyes.

"Script? I don't need a script to tell the truth." She shuddered and rubbed her arms. "I am going to speak to her in two days. Is that fine?"

"Yes. Now go." He ordered, waving his hand at her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before storming out of the room.

"Tell me, Naraku," Kikyou purred from her spot on his cushioned chair. "Why do you wish to destroy the Taisho name?"

"Touga and I have always been in competition with each other. Whether it was money, power, or women, he had always been one step in front of me," He clenched his hand when he remembered the human he had fallen in love with, only to have his love thrown away for the inuyoukai. "His name is everything. So, the best way to get to him and destroy the name is through his children. The murder was supposed to keep the brothers away for good, but their lawyer was the best."

"I see. So that's why you're going after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." She stated and nodded. "Well, you already have the information I gave you. That should break up Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha, well, I'm working on him. He won't be able to resist much longer."

"So you have stated. Tell me, how will you be around Inuyasha if Kaede has kicked you out from the Shrine?" He pressed, basking in her anger and fury.

"Easily," She spat. "Speaking of which, I am counting on you to bring down that place. Make sure it crumbles to the ground."

"Oh, you do not need to tell me twice."


	12. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Eleven: Discoveries

The last two days had been the highlight of Kagome's life. She had never felt so happy and, well, together. She found it so funny how one person could change her life so drastically. Still, she wasn't complaining. How could she?

"Kagome-chan! You seem happy!" Sango cooed, coming up to her friend's side as they walked along the courtyard. After Kikyou had been laid off, the class schedules had been rearranged, giving the friends extra time to spend with each other before they had to teach. "Get some more last night?"

"I am," She replied, blushing at her last comment. She had already told her friend all the details of everything. "And, Sango, I love how interested you are in my love life."

"I have to be. I am your best friend after all!" She winked at her friend, taking it as a yes. "So, lunch after class? My turn to buy."

The miko nodded with a grin. "Sure! Meet me outside my class?"

"You got it. See you, Kagome-chan! Have a great class!" She called before walking down the wooden hallway to her dojo.

Kagome watched her go before walking along the shrine grounds to the storage shed where she kept her supplies. She then began to set up her class, carrying targets across the courtyard and putting them in their rightful places. As she finished that, she began to organize the quivers, making sure they all had equal amounts of arrows, and bows, making sure the string was taught and secure.

"Kagome-sensei!"

She turned and was pleasantly surprised to see that the few students that had stopped going to her class had returned. "Good morning! Welcome back!" She greeted merrily, glad that they hadn't completely abandoned her class.

"Hai! Gomen, my grandmother became ill and so I spent the last three weeks in Kyoto with her." One explained.

"My mother started a new job, so I had to start watching my brother."

"I just started college again, so my schedule is still getting rearranged."

She smiled at all her students and nodded at them. "I understand. I hope all becomes well for you. The shed is open, go ahead and get the equipment." She was filled with more joy. They hadn't quit after all! Thank goodness!

She felt an angered aura behind her and turned to see Kagura standing here. Damn, the rude student was back. "Kagura-san, good morning." She greeted, not wanting to play into the rudeness. She would not let anybody ruin her day, she was too happy.

"Higurashi-sensei," The woman's brows furrowed, her crimson eyes soon clouding over with pain and uncertainty. "May we speak with each other?"

Concerned by her sudden change in emotions, she agreed. "Of course. What's wro-"

"Kagome-sensei! We're all set!" One of her students called out to her.

Sapphire eyes took in the lineup of her students, five lines with three students in each line. "H-hai, go ahead and start warm up fires." She called out and then turned back to Kagura. "Are you free after class? I have some down time before classes if you can spare time."

The demoness nodded. "Yeah, that will probably be better."

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"W-what are you saying?" Kagome stammered, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was lying. She had to be! Sesshoumaru would never do that. Ever! After how much patience and concern that he had showed her? He was helping heal her emotional scars so there was no way he could have inflicted those same scars on someone else, right?

"I'm sorry, Higurashi-sensei, but I had to tell you. I saw you with him at my family's restaurant two nights ago. I thought you had the right to know." Kagura said, sympathy dripping within her tone.

"W-when was this?" She asked, brows furrowed. This had to be a lie.

"Seven years ago," She murmured in response, real feelings bubbling to the top as she began to speak of her sore subject. "We had actually been dating. We dated for about a year. Sex was never an issue for me; he was amazing in bed, but one night I didn't feel up to it and he did. Guess who won that fight?"

Kagome winced and recoiled as if she had been hit. They had been dating. Just like her and Inuyasha. "I-I-I'm sorry, Kagura-san. I-I didn't know." She would no longer be able to look at her hero without thinking about the villain he used to be. Or, was he still that person? Would he do the same thing if she denied him sex? She shuddered, the hair on her arms rising in fear.

"It's alright. Like I said, I just thought you should know. No one should have to go through what I did. No one should feel the painful stab of betrayal in such a way." She choose her words carefully, making sure to rouse feelings in the miko while keeping in mind that she couldn't disclose that she knew she had been raped.

Kagome nodded numbly. That was true. At the time, she didn't trust anyone more than Inuyasha, except Sango of course, and he had been the one who had hurt her the most. She closed her eyes tightly as tears began to sting in them. She wouldn't be able to take it if something similar happened with Sesshoumaru.

"Higurashi-sensei?" The demoness asked softly, watching the pain begin to contort her face. She felt a slight pang of guilt, but tried to push it aside. It wasn't fair that this miko, who had been abused far worse than her, could heal so quickly and move on to find love. She herself could not even glimpse at another male without panicking.

"Hai. I'm fine. Thank you for telling me, Kagura-san. But, if it's alright with you, I have to go to class and start prepping," She stood from her sitting spot on the patio and bowed to her student, her hands clenched into fists at her side. "Travel safely."

"H-hai. Have a good day, Higurashi-sensei." Kagura replied and turned on her heel, walking away towards the stairs of the shrine, a small smile curling up her lips.

She watched Kagura leave with a pleasant smile plastered on her face, but she was really falling apart on the inside.

This changed everything.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

It was the end of his final class that day and he was looking forward to meeting up with his girl. Hmm. Girl. Girlfriend? Were they officially dating? Did she want a title like that? If she did, he preferred intended, but doubted she would enjoy such a claim. Intended was the equivalent of a fiancé in the youkai world. He thought that would be too fast for Kagome.

"Taisho-sensei, I have something for you." One of his students came up to him as he locked the West studio doors.

"Hn," He lifted a brow as the student handed him a manila envelope. Cautiously, he took it from him. "What is this?"

The male student shrugged in response. "Some guy approached me and told me to give this to you because he was in a hurry. Said it was important you got it tonight." He responded.

"What did this male look like?" Now he was very curious. This 'someone' knew where he worked. What else did they know?

"I'm not sure. He was wearing a hoodie. He seemed kinda tall. Maybe 5'8?" The student replied and then looked at his watch. He then bowed to his sensei. "Gomen, but I have to go. I have a date with my girlfriend."

He did too. "I understand. Thank you for delivering this to me."

"Sure. See you next week!" He called before leaving.

"Indeed," He watched the student run off before looking down at the blank envelope. There was no 'to' or 'from', no indication at all of what its contents were. Some guy? That was just too vague. He flipped it over and used his claw to slice open the top of it. Inside were two sheets of paper; he pulled them out and began to scan the information on the top paper.

'Taisho-san,

I regret being the one to inform you of this, but you have every right to know. After all Higurashi Kagome _is_ your intended, no? That being said, let me get straight into what I wanted to say: the miko has destroyed one of your own kin. The paper beneath this is proof of that. I know how precious the Taisho line is, the last three males of the line consisting of you, your brother, and your father.

Again, I am sorry to inform you of this, but who knows if she will do it again? Take the evidence I have supplied you and think carefully.

-Best regards'

There was no signature, no emblem, no anything. His brow furrowed in confusion. His Kagome kill one of his kin? How was that even possible? This person had to be lying, or very ill informed. Still, he couldn't still his hand as it presented the second page to his eyes. Even more confused to see a medical record chart in front of him, he scanned through it for answers. When he found it, he snarled aloud, his hands gripping the paper tight and his claws ripping into the paper.

Patient Name: Higurashi Kagome.

D.O.B: 21 September 1982

Height: 157.5 cm (5'1")

Weight: 49kg (109 lbs)

Date: 16 March 2004

Reason for Visit: Abort Fetus

Discharge Instructions: Take supplied medicine for pain and to prevent infection. Patient may feel drowsy and lots of rest is required. Come back in two weeks for a checkup.

The paper was a scanned document, a copy of the original. Her signature was at the bottom, releasing her from the hospital. It was true. She had _murdered_ a pup. An innocent pup that could not defend itself, that had no choice in its fate. She killed the next Taisho heir which was unforgivable. Their blood, even though the pup would not have been a pure blood, was sacred, their seed even more so. She had been blessed with a Taisho pup and she carelessly threw it away as if it were trash.

This changed everything.


	13. Mistrust

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Rhythm of the Heartbeat**_

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Twelve: Mistrust

Kagome sat on the cool wood floor of her studio, stretching out her right leg as she glanced nervously at the clock. Her class had been over for more than twenty minutes, but still she remained. She had grown accustomed to staying there late on Wednesdays because she always knew Sesshoumaru would come to meet up with her. So, where was he now? He never failed to show up.

She sighed softly. "Sesshoumaru," She breathed and brought her knees to her chest. She hugged them tightly and rested her forehead on them. What was she going to do if he did come? What could she possibly say? How did she begin?

She hated the situation with a fiery passion from hell. She had grown so close to Sesshoumaru. She trusted him with her life, but this…this was different. He knew the emotional scars that marred her soul, the nightmares that were etched into the deepest levels of her subconscious, and helped her heal. But, he had done the same damage to someone else. It broke her heart to hear such a thing.

Still, she didn't know if she could confront him about it.

But she had to.

She had to know the truth.

With another sigh, she glanced back up at the clock mounted on the wall and stood. She gathered her things and stuffed them into her duffle bag. As she locked the sliding door of the dojo, she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't there tonight. Was he mad at her or something? Or, worse, did he find out she knew about his past? Was he avoiding her because of it? Did that mean it was true?

She paled at the thought. She hoped not.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

The hanyou sighed as he knocked on the door to his ex's house. Why did he feel compelled to help her with this issue? He supposed his man pride got the better of him. After all, if a woman has a broken toilet, who was best to fix it? A man of course.

The door swung open. "AH! Inu-kun!" Kikyou cooed, throwing her arms around the hanyou.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open as she pulled away from him. She was wearing shorts and a strapless shirt without a bra, her nipples perking thorough her shirt to say hello. "K-Kikyou."

"Ah, gomen, let me show you the bathroom," She started and grabbed his hand, leading him across the apartment and into her room. "Thank you so much for helping me out, Inu-kun," She shut the door behind them and walked to the bathroom. "Sorry to take up your time. I didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay, it's not an issue." He replied as he followed her into the bathroom. Almost instantly he reared back, the all too familiar smell wafting into his nose. Slowly his eyes traveled to the countertop, the color draining from his face. There, in a perfect straight light was a line of crushed crank. Next to it was a pipe, and beside that was a baggie of the fine crystals. Panicking, he turned to leave only to see Kikyou with her back pressed against the door.

"Where are you going, Inu-kun?" She asked sweetly, her dark eyes holding a dangerous tint.

"I-I can't be here. I can't be around that stuff." He said seriously, his palms sweating from anxiety.

She clicked her tongue. "You used to love this stuff. We used to have such amazing times together," She walked forward, swaying her hips as she neared him. She rested her hands on his chest and slowly slid them down as she spoke. "Don't you remember? You remember the adrenaline feeling, the feeling of invincibility and superiority?" When her hand reached his groin, she gave his manhood a firm grip, causing him to suck in a sharp breath as it expanded in her hand. She leaned in towards him. "Do you remember this?" She breathed huskily in his ear.

He groaned with a sudden need. "K-Kikyou," He stammered, his stomach twisting slightly in anticipation. His heart pounded in his chest as she backed him up against the counter as she gripped his member harder. "I-I don't know…"

She released him and grabbed the pipe behind him. She held it up and grabbed her lighter. With a devilish smirk and glint to her eye, she took a hit from it and inhaled the smoke, letting it sit in her lungs and sink into her system. She then exhaled, blowing the smoke straight into her ex-lover's face.

Subconsciously, he inhaled the smoke greedily, his veins soon pulsing under his skin for more. But, he couldn't. His father was so proud of him for staying clean and getting better. However, the smell was so intoxicating and inviting. He watched as she shuddered, her eyes soon becoming glazed over.

"Join me in bliss, Inuyasha," She breathed once more, holding the pipe up for him. "Then fall into ecstasy with me." She flicked her lighter and began to cook the substance.

Just one hit wouldn't hurt, right? He had done so well. He deserved a reward, right? After licking his lips in need, he brought up her hand to his face and enclosed his mouth over the end of the pipe, inhaling slowly and deeply. Almost instantly, due to his youkai side, he felt the poison seep into his veins and bloodstream, mixing into his heart and making it beat rapidly before trialing up to his head and playing with his nerves.

She smirked up at him, her hand moving back down to his swollen erection. "How does it feel, Inuyasha?"

He lifted his head and looked at her, red seeping into the whites of his eyes as the monster took over. He pushed her hand away and grasped her thin neck with one of his hands, giving it a firm squeeze. "What do you think?" He growled and opened the door that led to her room.

She nearly moaned at the roughness, her body quivering in delight when he grabbed her neck and tossed her onto the bed. Now, as he used his claws to rip apart her shirt and shorts, she bit down on her bottom lip as the anticipation became greater. She watched with desire as he removed his pants and boxers, his erection at full alert as he removed his shirt.

As he settled in between her legs with a growl, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He bit down hard on it and sucked, leaving her bite marks and hickeys all over her skin. He then released her hair and used his free hand to tightly grab her jaw, pulling her face to face him. He applied more pressure, forcing her mouth open before dipping his tongue into it in a possessive kiss, muffling her moan.

He broke away from her and dug his claws into her thighs and lifted them. He then tightly grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She ran her nails down his chest, leaving red trails in her wake.

"Ahhh, mmmm, welcome back, my love," She moaned before arching her back as he pounded into her relentlessly.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

Kagome sat in her room, her cell in hand. She stared at the screen, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest. To send or not to send the text. She had tried calling him, but couldn't get the courage to push the dial button. So instead, she took the cowardly way out and wrote him a text.

_Sessh, I think we really need to talk. I was hoping to see you tonight, but you didn't show up. Are you okay?_

She couldn't help but worry about him. It wasn't like him to miss a date with her, especially their usual routines. She bit down on her lip as she once again thought of why he wouldn't have shown up.

She glanced down at her phone as it vibrated in her hands. A small wave of relief washed over her before panic surged through her at the sight of his text message. She clicked 'read' and let her eyes scan the contents.

_I could not agree more._

Kagome paled, her stomach dropping in an anchor of nerves. She didn't miss how he didn't respond to her question. So he was mad about something. But what? She couldn't think of anything she had done. Her brow furrowed as she considered the possibilities. Surely he wasn't breaking up with her already? Did he just use her for sex? Panic surged through her veins once more. Had she been used? She quickly wrote him back.

_When do you want to meet up then?_

She didn't have to wait long for the response. When she got it, she frowned and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She could almost hear (read) the venom in his tone.

_Now. I will be at your house in five minutes._

The archery teacher couldn't help the shaking in her fingers. She was suddenly terrified to see him, to confront him. She was scared to hear what he had to say about what she had done. Did he know she knew about him?

_Okay. See you soon :)_

She included the smiley face to try and lighten the mood, but she realized, with great disappointment, that it had done nothing for he didn't respond. After waiting a little, she set her phone down and rubbed her arms as the feeling of dread washed over her. She just had to stay strong. She had been through tougher times. Right?

When she heard the knock on the door, her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't from the normal flutter she received when she knew she was going to see her boyfriend, but one from anxiety. She walked down the stairs of her house and opened the front door. She gave a weak, forced smile when she saw him standing there, the moonlight reflecting brilliantly off his silvery hair.

"Konbanwa, Sess-"

"Let us skip the greetings." He cut her off and walked away from the front door. He leaned against the wall of her home, crossing his arms over her chest.

She was shocked by his cold demeanor. "O-okay," She paused as she closed her front door. "I-is something wrong?"

He opened his eyes and narrowed them at her, his amber orbs gleaming in the darkness. "Were you not the one who suggested we talk?"

"Well, yes," She furrowed her brows. Why was he being so mean? "But you also suggested you had something to say."

"Indeed, but I will let you speak first, give you a chance to come clean." He growled, his claws nearly digging into his flesh. He was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. He simply could not keep the anger from his voice. It was hard, seeing the woman he had recently fallen for and knowing of the horrible secret that laid behind those sapphire eyes. He assumed she had called him over to talk to him about something, so he could only hope it was that. Perhaps her admitting it first would soothe the fire burning in him.

Perhaps.


	14. Broken

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Rhythm of the Heartbeat_**

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Thirteen: Broken

"C-come clean?" Kagome asked, suddenly upset by his behavior. "I wanted to talk about you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at her before they narrowed once more. "And what, per say, do you wish to speak with me about?"

She couldn't meet his gaze. "It's, um, about your…your past." Why was she hesitating so much? She had to know the truth!

"My past? Any why would you wish to know about that?" His words came out clipped. He was all but seething in his anger. It was frozen for a moment when the scent of her tears filled the air. He saw how she kept twiddling her thumbs, her brow set in worry. "Now what?" He hadn't meant for those words to come out and he almost regretted them when she flinched. Almost.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears. She just had to be out with it. "I-I was told that you did something to someone. The same thing that happened with me." Her tone was quiet.

He let out a low growl. "Do not speak in riddles."

"Kagura."

She merely breathed the word, but his sensitive pointed ears picked it up easily. He lifted his head and stared at her, his eyes widening slightly, but his face otherwise remained in a cold mask. He did not need to be reminded of his past mistakes.

_"Mmm, Sesshou-kun," Kagura breathed, bringing him to her and capturing his lips with her own. She pulled away slightly and giggled when she saw that her red lipstick had smeared a little on his lips. _

_He nipped playfully at her as she wiped it off with her thumb. He wound his hand into her hair and brought her face to his once more, kissing her deeply. Their tongues met and he could not ignore the strong scent of Sake that came from both of them. _

_It was the New Year and his father had thrown a rather large party for the occasion. They had been drinking since sundown and finally decided to retire to his bedchambers at midnight. They had been flirting and eyeing each other sexually all night, not so subtle touches throughout the evening. So, as soon as they walked into his room, clothes started disappearing. _

_"Sesshou," She breathed as he pushed her naked frame back against the bed. She arched her back when he ran his hand down her body. "Mmm, I can't…wait…"_

_He smirked down at her, taking her statement as 'I can't wait' from how much she wanted him. He also took her 'fighting' him as playfulness and playing hard to get. He did not find out until afterwards how wrong he was. His beast, and the Sake, had drowned out the pleas and wails she cried for him to stop. _

_After that, she had broken up with him, telling him he was a monster for raping her and that he would perish in the deepest pits of hell for what he had done. He regretted what had happened, never meaning to do such a thing to her or any other female for that matter. But he could not change what had happened._

She felt her chest heave as he sat there, staring at her. Why wasn't he denying it? "S-Sess-"

"It is true." He spat out. "But, I'm not the only one who has a shameful past."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" She asked, tears filling her eyes once more. It was true? How could that be? He had saved her from the terror of her past!

He snarled at her, pushing off against the wall to come at her. "I know what you have done." He repeated.

She flinched nervously and took a few steps back from him as he approached. His eyes held an angry glint and it was beginning to frighten her. "What have I done?" She asked more desperately.

He grasped her shoulders tightly, red seeping into the whites of his eyes as he spoke the dreaded words. "You killed, no, you murdered an innocent pup."

His words were like icicles stabbing into her heart. Her eyes widened in horror and the tears began to fall freely from her eyes. How did he know about that? It was supposed to remain confidential! She felt the familiar trapped feeling and began to hyperventilate, air coming and leaving her lungs noisily in short spurts. "How…did you…?" She couldn't finish, her chest was hurting, her heart clenching painfully.

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at her and tightened his grip as he saw the woman in front of him start to recede into herself, trying to escape the reality. "It does not matter, I know. The Taisho blood line is sacred. Any bitch should be proud to have such a gift! But no! You decided to toss it away instead!"

She shook violently in his arms, her eyes squeezing shut as the emotional pain hit her once more. But, it wasn't from her rape, it was from her abortion. She was in no way pleased by what she had done. It haunted her for months, years even, afterwards. All she could think about was the life she had taken away from an innocent being. But, she knew she could not live with it. She could not live with what Inuyasha had done to her and the child would only be a constant reminder. She feared she would come to hate the baby, her hate taken out on it instead of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha should have just finished you off." He growled out and released her. As he stepped back, she sunk to the floor and tried to crumple into herself as she shattered into what seemed like a million pieces.

He watched, partially torn. He wanted nothing more than to bask in her despair, point and laugh at her for how pathetic she was, but he knew it was his beast speaking. Inside of him, some logical flame dimmed a small part of his brain. He knew he had hurt her deeply by his last words. He could tell by the vacant look in her eyes. He had hurt her by doing to another what Inuyasha did to her. Still, he could not make himself apologize, nor could he bring himself to comfort her. He simply walked past her, leaving her in her puddle of misery.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"It is done, Naraku-sama," Kanna's soft voice came from his doorway. "They have confronted each other. It is safe to say that they are done."

Naraku chuckled. "Excellent, Kanna. That finishes phase two."

Kanna nodded. "What would you have me do next?"

"We will see how the Taisho family responds to Inuyasha's relapse. I have a feeling they won't be too keen with the idea." He looked at his secretary and crackled smirked at her. "After that, we burn the shrine down and destroy the Taisho's."

"And how, exactly," Kagura began, walking into the room. "Do you suggest we do that?"

He smirked. "By killing their loves, of course. They will come to their aid and fight for them, only to fall into dismay when they see their heads severed from their bodies. It will be then that they will be the easiest to kill."

"Didn't you just break up Sesshoumaru and his girl? What makes you think he will be so eager to rush to her side?"

"Because, my dear Kagura, dogs may hold a grudge, but they are still very loyal creatures. Have you not found that out yet?" He asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

She scoffed at him. "Whatever you say, Naraku."

"Yes, now send the spy to the Taisho's. I cannot wait to see how my plan unfolds." He chuckled once more and looked out the window of his office. Oh how he could not wait to see the Taisho family crumble.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

Sesshoumaru stormed into his house, slamming the door shut in rage. Servants paled and briskly walked away from their lord, knowing very well the wrath he could inflict.

"A-ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome back. I have a-" A toad servant squawked, his hands shaking on his cane.

"Jaken, leave me be." He growled, storming straight for the stairs.

Jaken quickly threw himself on the ground in front of his lord and bowed to him. "Forgive me, my lord, but I have been asked to escort you to your father's office."

"Tell him he can wait." He snapped and stepped around the toad. He suddenly felt his father's aura pulse viciously, demanding Sesshoumaru's attention. He snarled and flared his own, sending it back to his father as a sign to leave him be. He was in no mood to be trifled with. He just needed to be left alone.

However, his father had other plans for him. His aura came crashing down upon him, making the hair on the back of his neck rise with the force of the power. With a clenched jaw, he made his way to his father's study, violently pushing the door open. He saw Touga siting at his desk, Inuyasha seated across from him, Izayoi next to him.

"What is this about?" He growled, his beast still very present at the moment.

Touga took in his son's appearance. He was feral; his eyes blood red from the presence of his beast. "Son, it seems we have an issue we must address. But, perhaps you would like to share what is wrong with you instead?"

"No," The word was pure acid. "Continue with your purpose for summoning me. The less time I have to spend here, there better."

Touga sighed and shook his head. Sometimes his sons were just too much of a handful for him. He glanced at Inuyasha and let his brow crease in worry. The whites of his eyes were still a pink hue, jagged markings on each cheek. His eye was twitching and he couldn't stop moving his fingers or cracking his knuckles.

He was very disappointed in his son for relapsing.

"Sesshoumaru, it seems your brother has relapsed." Izayoi said softly, ushering for her step-son to come nearer.

But Sesshoumaru would have none of that. In a swift, God-like speed, movement, he had the hanyou pinned to the floor by his neck. "How stupid can you be?" He barked out.

Inuyasha struggled underneath him, his beast giving him extra strength to fight his brother. "It was a mistake! It won't happen again!"

The elder Taisho heir wouldn't hear any of it. His mind was somewhere else, going on a tangent way past the current issue. He went to strike the hanyou, but he found himself pried off of him and secured. Still, that did not stop his rant. "This is the reason everything is the way it is now! You have destroyed everything, little brother, with your damn obsession!"

Touga's brow creased as his son spoke. "Enough, Sesshoumaru. It was a one-time relapse, right?" he asked, sending a glare at his younger son, daring him to say otherwise.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was a mistake. I was…trapped by Kikyou." He said, knowing exactly how lame it sounded as soon as it came out.

"There is no being trapped! You are an inuyoukai, Taisho heir! Act like it! Because of your inadequacy to act like a youkai, one of us has perished! It is entirely your fault!" Sesshoumaru was seething, his eyes now completely red, his irises a turquoise blue.

Touga tightened his grip on his son, keeping him in a head lock as he felt his muscles ripple beneath him, his transformation close. "Son! Enough! Calm yourself!" He shouted and, if he was not trying to control his elder son, he would have punched Inuyasha in the mouth for responding.

"What are you talking about! We are all here! Who died? No one!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists. His brother had gone crazy! The three of them were fine!

"Not any of us," Sesshoumaru ground out between clenched teeth. "An unborn child who did not have a say in its fate."

Inuyasha still stared at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy until the pieces clicked together. "She was…?"

The shrugged off his father, his beast receding. "Yes, and she chose to get rid of it because of what you did to her." He hissed, his claws digging into his palms.

Touga and Izayoi were at a loss for words. They did not know the specifics of what was going on, but they got the gist of it. Apparently Sesshoumaru knew someone Inuyasha harmed a while ago. What could his son have done to make a female rid herself of a pup?

"Sesshoumaru-" Izayoi began, trying to soothe him.

"I tire of this. Leave me be." He cut her off before leaving the room.

Touga released a sigh. "I will go and speak with him." He began to walk, but his mate stopped him by grasping his hand.

She shook her head. "Touga, do you not see it?" She asked softly. "He is in pain. Whoever this girl is, he cares for her deeply."

The Taisho alpha furrowed his brow and looked to where his son had departed. His son hadn't courted anyone since Kagura, and even then it wasn't serious. Was this girl finally his intended?


	15. Captured

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Rhythm of the Heartbeat_**

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Fourteen: Captured

"K-Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, knocking gently on her best friend's door. When she received no answer, she creaked open the door and saw her lying on the bed, her shoulders bouncing as she sobbed. "Kagome-chan?"

She raised her head and glanced at her friend, her eyes felt swollen, and her cheeks damp from her tears. "Sango-chan, please, I think I just need to be alone for right now."

Sango sighed softly and nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything, please let me know. I love you, Kagome-chan, and I'm here for you."

She nodded once before burying her face back into the pillow, drowning in her own self-pity. She knew she had no one to blame but herself, but that didn't stop the pain. It didn't block out the image of his complete revulsion and disgust. She allowed herself to fall for someone, but her past came back and haunted her, destroying her happiness once more. She wished she could take it all back; start her life over.

She rolled over in her bed, her eyes shut tight. She ran her hands over her face and dried the trails of tears. She was so pathetic. She hadn't been strong enough to get over Inuyasha's abuse; she had to rely on Sesshoumaru to put her back together. She hadn't been strong enough to keep a child; she had to kill it so she could live peacefully. And now, she wanted to be strong enough to get over everything and move on past this, but knew she couldn't.

With another heavy sigh, she opened her eyes and saw two gleaming red eyes staring back at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but an icy hand slapped over mouth, muffling the sound.

"Shhh, my broken little miko," The man cooed. "No harm will come to you as of yet, but I do need you to come with me."

She shook her head furiously, her arms starting to flail around as she tried to fight the man off of her. She instantly stopped when his hand tightened on her mouth, pain tingling in her jaw. Then she felt a force slam into the side of her head and her eyes rolled back into her head, unconsciousness claiming her.

"There we go, much better when you're cooperative." He laughed and then smirked down at her as he picked her up and disappeared into his miasma.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

When Kagome woke up, she felt an enormous headache pound at the side of her skull. She groaned and put a hand to her head as she tried to blink away the spots in her eyes. She sat up and furrowed her brow as she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a very dark room; it almost looked like some sort of dojo, but she only guessed that by the wooden floor beneath her. What happened? She inhaled sharply when she remembered the man that was in her room.

"Where am I?" She breathed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Is someone there?" A hesitant, female voice called out. Her voice bounced off the walls, surrounding Kagome.

Startled, Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. It was too dark to see anything and the female sounded like she was a couple feet from her. "Y-yes. I'm here." She responded quietly.

"Oh, thank goodness I am not alone anymore. Where are you, dear?" The woman asked. She tried crawling towards the girl's voice.

"O-over here," She responded, trying to find the confidence in her voice. She heard the woman shifting closer and inched towards the sound. She reached out and jumped a little when she felt a soft fabric. Reaching further, she found the woman's shoulder. She blinked several times, willing her eyes to hurry and adapt to the darkness. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Who are you?"

"Taisho, Izayoi," She looked over the girl in front of her and frowned. She was so young, perhaps a few years younger than Inuyasha. What business did she have with Naraku? "It is a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san. I simply wish we met under different circumstances." She sighed softly.

She replayed what the woman said and gasped. "Please, call me Kagome. W-wait, did you say Taisho?"

"Hai, do you know the name?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"H-h-h-hai…" She breathed, her sadness returning. She looked at the woman in front of her, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness. She was beautiful, but how was she involved with the Taisho family?

"Do you know one of my sons?" She asked, sensing the girl's anxiety. She reached out and placed her hand on Kagome's.

She flinched. So she was their mother…well, Inuyasha's mother. "I know them both. I used to…date them." She whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

Izayoi blinked as she put the pieces together. "Ah! You're Sesshoumaru's intended!" She said happily, quickly drawing the girl into a hug. "I am so happy to meet you! It was about time he found someone who made him happy!"

Kagome stiffened. Intended? Happy? She must have had the wrong girl. She gently pulled away from her. "I think you have the wrong girl, Taisho-san. Sesshoumaru and I are no longer together. I made him hate me."

"Dear, please, call me Izayoi," She responded and then shook her head. " And I heard about your fight, but I wouldn't worry about it. He cares deeply for you. He would not have gotten so upset if he didn't." She assured and squeezed the girl's hand. "He just has a poor way of showing it. He will calm down."

"Y-you think so?" She asked. Could it really be that easy as to just let him cool off? But, he was so angry with her. He looked at her with such _loathing_. She shook her head. "I don't believe it is that easy."

Izayoi smiled knowingly. "Time will tell."

"Such ignorance, assuming you even have any time left."

Kagome gasped as the voice rang out in the darkness. It was the same voice from her bedroom! What was going on?

"Naraku!" Izayoi called out, anger in her voice. "Any feud you have with me is between you and I. Let Kagome-san leave and deal with me instead!"

"Ever so noble, Izayoi," He replied and snapped his fingers, the lights coming on in the room, causing the two girls in shield their eyes from the sudden brightness. "But my feud is with the Taisho line; more specifically, Touga."

Kagome watched as the woman paled. She looked around and noticed the familiar decorations on the walls. They were in her studio! _What_ was going on?

"M-my Touga? But why? I fell in love with him, Naraku. I'm the one who chose him over you; take your anger out on me!" Izayoi pleaded.

Naraku swung his hand at her, back handing her and sending her back to Kagome. "Do not speak to me about love! I had so much of it when it came to you and you broke my heart. So, I will destroy the man you love and break his sons."

She held her stinging cheek as Kagome rested her hands on her shoulders. "By breaking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? But why? They are innocent!"

"Do you not get it yet? If I kill you two and Inuyasha's lover, then I break all of their spirits. When I kill his sons first, Touga will go mad and I will be kind enough to grant him salvation and kill him," He chuckled deeply. "It is one glorious cycle of pain and death!"

"Y-you are mad!" She wailed, now fearing for her precious boys.

"Indeed I am. Let us just hope they come soon or your bodies will be lost in a pile of ash." He smirked at them before disappearing in another wave of miasma.

The girls looked at each other.

"Ash?" Kagome asked.

She shook her head for a moment before thinking. She blinked when a slight smell of smoke reached her nose. She paled and looked at the girl. "He is burning down the building!"

"B-burn down the dojo!" Kagome stuttered and leapt to her feet. "He can't!"

"It's already begun, Kagome-san!" She shot back and got to her feet as well. "We have to find a way out!"

The miko ran to the doors of her studio and put her hands on the handles, pulling with all her might to try and slide the doors open. They refused to budge. "He locked them from the outside." She commented solemnly.

"We have to keep trying!" She shouted and went to Kagome's side, helping her pull the door, but, like before, it would not move.

Kagome moved away from the door and began to kick at it hard, trying with all her might to break it. When nothing happened, she briskly walked away from the door and charged at it with all her speed and might. She hit the door painfully with her shoulder and groaned as she pulled away from it, rubbing the sore flesh.

Izayoi put her hand on the girl's arm. "Even if we cannot find a way out, the boys will come for us." She said with confidence.

She gave her a forced smile, but sincerely doubted it.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

_Taisho-san,_

_Again, I humbly apologize for having to contact you this way. But, there is something I must inform you of. I have taken the betrayer of your kind. If you wish to witness her death, or perhaps even save her, then I suggest you go to the place you met her at. Also, she has a companion that will join her in death, so I'm sure you will have 'allies' come with you._

_Hurry up, Taisho-san. _

_The clock is ticking._

Sesshoumaru crumpled the letter in his hand, his claws slicing into the parchment and withering it away with his poison. Who was this person and how dare they take what was his! He blinked at the vehemence of that thought. What was he doing? He rejected her, was disgusted at what she had done. So then, why was he so angered that someone had taken her and threatened her life?

He knew the answer.

He loved her. Despite what she had done, he loved her. He had fallen fast for her and that was why he had been so upset by her abortion. But, now that her life was endangered, the anger died away, anxiety replacing it. Guilt began to stab at him as he realized how cruel he had been to her. He never let her explain herself and he didn't bother to try and understand.

A growl escaped his lips. He needed to get her back. He had to apologize and set things right with her. He _would_ get his intended back.

He thought back to the letter. Companion? He was about to ask himself who could it possibly be when he heard his father's vicious snarl echo throughout the house. It was then that he knew that this was some sort of personal grudge on his family.


	16. Rescued

**A/N: Hmm, watch out :) And I promise this will be the last chapter with this kind of…stuff. –whispers- _Promise_.**

**Also, I just realized I put the wrong date on Kags bday. She's supposed to be 25. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Rhythm of the Heartbeat_**

_By: MissKatt_

Chapter Fifteen: Rescued

The Taisho males leapt up the stairs of the shrine, landing in the courtyard. Instantly, their eyes fell onto the sight of the shrine on fire. As they made a move to rush towards it, fearing the worst, they were stopped when Naraku appeared in front of them, an amused smirk on his face.

"Ah, so you did come, Sesshoumaru. I am surprised." He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where is she?" He snarled, his hands balling into fists.

Touga held up his arm in front of his son, holding him back from attacking. "What do you want, Naraku? Money? Power?"

"Oh ho ho, if only it were that easy, Touga," He replied and let out a cackling laugh. "No, I want revenge."

"Revenge?"

He waved his hand. "I've already discussed it with your _mate,_" he spat the word out with venom. "I grow tired of explaining myself."

"You will take out your revenge on me. Release the girls and fight me instead." He growled out, amber eyes narrowing.

"Oh, but that would be too easy!" Naraku laughed out and snapped his fingers, a girl in white appearing at his side. "Kanna, let us begin, shall we?"

"Hai, Naraku-sama." She breathed and tilted her mirror to the side. Three beams shot out from it, bathing each male in light. Within a few seconds, each one had disappeared, vanishing into the mirror.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

Sesshoumaru shook his head as the numbness disintegrated from his body. Straightening back up, he looked around the room, his youkai eyes able to see everything despite the darkness. As he took a few steps forward, he faltered when he heard an all too familiar voice cry out in pain.

"Please! Please! Stop!"

Forcing his feet to move faster, he quickly moved towards his intended's cries. Within seconds he arrived in front of the horrid scene. Some male was in between his lover's legs, holding her wrists tightly within his hands, forcing them above her head. They were both stark naked; one by choice, the other by force.

With a snarl, he lunged for the male, only to run straight into a barrier which propelled him back a few feet. Furious, he threw himself at it again, slashing at it with his poison whip, but it did not so much as quiver in response. He watched in dismay as the man forced himself into Kagome, her scream filling his sensitive ears.

She withered in pain, trying to flail her petite body around to try and get him out of her. Tears stung at her eyes and he watched with a pained heart as they rolled down her cheeks, staining her soft skin. One of the man's hands lowered from her hands and wrapped around her neck, gripping it and making her choke from the lack of air.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled with red as he watched the man began to pound roughly into his miko's dry cavern. He could almost imagine her folds swelling from the force, could almost smell the drizzle of blood from the chafing of her walls. His crimson eyes took in the way her breasts bounced back and forth from the uncomfortable force.

The man's grunts and groans of pleasure were miniscule compared to her screams of pain and cries for help. He felt so useless. How could she be right there, right in his reach, and he not be able to help her? Time seemed to freeze when her dull, sapphire eyes rolled his way, her lips parting to whisper his name in a plea for help.

That was when he lost control.

His hair began to flail around him as his youki swirled around him, his fangs elongating and his markings becoming jagged. Blood. He needed this man's blood on his claws and he would have it. With a wild burst of his youki, he charged at the man once more. The barrier flared in resistance before giving away from the sheer power of his youkai.

With a feral snarl, he reached out towards the man's neck, ready to rip out his throat. But, when he wrapped his long fingers around the frail neck, the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. Growling, he looked down at Kagome, only to see that she too had vanished. So, it had been an illusion. He only hoped that it actually had _not_ happened.

Straightening up, he glanced around the room and saw a door to the right. Quickly, he made his way through it, his nose on alert for his intended's scent. He would find her. And, if she was harmed or touched inappropriately in anyways, he _would_ have blood.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

Kagome winced as she inhaled, her dojo now covered in a black smoke cloud. She coughed hysterically as she exhaled, her red eyes stinging with tears from the thick smoke. She kneeled down next to Izayoi, no longer able to stand. Both of their shoulders and arms were bruised from ramming into the door, their hands swollen and calloused from trying to open the door so many times.

"It seems," She wheezed. "They are not coming."

Izayoi shot her a look. "Do not," She paused as she coughed. "Say that! My mate and sons will come. They have to."

The miko lifted the hem of her tank top and used it to wipe the sweat from her forehead, nose, and temples. "I hope you're right, Izayoi-san." She then used her hand to fan herself. The heat was starting to become unbearable. She rocked back on her heels and fell back on her rump, taking a seat next to Izayoi.

"I am right. My boys will never abandon those that they love." She said firmly and stroked Kagome's hair as she slouched against her, her head falling on her shoulder.

"Mhm," She hummed. "Tell me, how long have you been with your mate?"

"Twenty-eight years," She said with a smile and closed her eyes as she thought about her mate. "We had a rough start, but ever since we got over that, we have been amazing."

She blinked up at Izayoi with her blood-shot eyes. "May I ask what happened?"

A solemn sigh escaped her lips. "When we first mated, conceiving a child was very difficult," She let out a cough and put her hand to chest as she wheezed. "For the first and second year, I had four miscarriages."

Kagome sucked in a breath of shock, but instantly regretted it as she when into a coughing fit from the smoke. She sat up, leaning away from Izayoi as she did to make sure she didn't cough on her. "Did-did the doctors say what was wrong?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes is happens with hanyou pregnancies." She said softly and then looked down at Kagome. "I know why Sesshoumaru became angry with you," when she saw the girl pale, she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But, he saw the distress his father and I went through. He witnessed the deaths of all the pups I was carrying. So, I suspect that when he found out what you did, it made him think about what happened to me and how I struggled to conceive and carry."

The miko's eyes widened and guilt hit her harder than before. "I-I'm so sorry," She whispered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't know…"

"I know, sweetie. And, I know you have your reason for doing it and I don't judge you for it. Perhaps, when we are out of here and in the safety of our homes, you can tell me about it." She offered her a reassuring smile.

Kagome nodded sadly and then let out a short scream when a burst of light filled the room. She blinked away the spots in her eyes and opened them wide when she saw a youkai who looked like Sesshoumaru appear in the room, going straight toward them. This had to be-

"Touga!" Izayoi cried happily and wrapped her arms around his tall frame when he bent down towards her. "Oh, my love, thank the Kami you came!"

He held her close and nuzzled her hair, ignoring the scent of smoke that lingered there. "I will always come for you." He said and then helped her up. His eyes then fell on Kagome and he studied her for a moment before offering her his hand with a small smile. "Come, we shall leave."

"H-hai." Hesitantly, she reached out for it. As she touched him, a sharp pain ran through her body and she quickly drew it back, holding it to her chest.

"I feared as much," He said as he studied his smoking hand. He then met Kagome's eyes and furrowed his brow. "I cannot take you, for you are not mine to save."

Izayoi clutched her mate's shirt. "B-but Touga! She can't stay here, she'll die!"

"No," He said sternly, never breaking his gaze with Kagome. "He will come for you."

She knew he was talking about Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't believe it. Not after what Izayoi had told her about why he hated her. He would not come for her. She didn't deserve it.

"Taisho-san, save your mate from this place," When she saw Izayoi's worried look, she offered her a sad smile "I'll be okay." No, she wouldn't be. She'd die here, burn into a pile of ash.

"He _will_ come for you." Touga stressed and scooped his mate into his arms before he vanished in a flash of light.

Kagome closed her eyes after they left and felt her chest constrict painfully as she sighed. The smoke was becoming too much for her lungs, the heat making her drowsy. Suddenly her body felt weak and she fell back against the hot wood of her dojo. With heavy breathing, she closed her eyes, willing it all to just stop.

Sesshoumaru shook his head once more when the numb feeling vanished once more. He quickly came to his senses when her scent filled his nose. He scanned the familiar dojo with his red eyes and saw her lying in a heap on the floor. He quickly rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Kagome," He said softly, shaking her gently. When her lids remained shut, he lowered his pointed hear to her mouth and heard her wheezing breath. At least she was alive. He held her tightly to him when his body was once more consumed by the light.

When he blinked open his eyes, he was outside on the shrine courtyard. He looked down at his love, her eyes still shut, her skin flushed with sweat. He heard steps approaching him, and instantly he snapped his head up with a feral snarl.

"Woah, Son, calm yourself," Touga commanded as he wiped his bloodied claws on his shirt.

"What of Naraku?" He asked, holding Kagome tighter to him.

"He is dealt with. He tried to defeat us with illusions. I already knew he was planning on doing so." He replied and wrapped his arm around Izayoi as she came over to him.

"He had told me he wanted to kill your father by breaking you and Inuyasha." She said softly, looking at her step-son.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "He failed." He remarked, once more looking down at his unconscious intended.

"Indeed he has. He paid for it with his life," Touga nodded in agreement and looked over when he sensed his youngest son running their way. "Where is your girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She wasn't there." His ears flattened against his head and he sighed deeply as his thoughts began to consume him. Where had Kikyou gone?


	17. Awakening

**A/N: Here's the end everyone! Thank you so much for staying with me throughout this story; you guys are the best! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Rhythm of the Heartbeat_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Sixteen: Awakening

Kagome was woken up by a severe fit of coughing. She bolted upright in bed and put her hand to her chest. "Ugh," She groaned and then glanced around the room she was in. She furrowed her brow as she realized she was in unfamiliar territory.

"You are awake."

She froze as she heard the words and felt him sit down on the edge of her bed. Her heart once again slammed into her chest and the hair on the back of her neck rose in fear.

Sensing her fear, Sesshoumaru gently reached out to grasp her hand. "Kagome."

She flinched when he touched her, but did not pull her hand away. What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to yell at her once more? She closed her eyes tightly and let her head tilt down, her hair falling over her shoulder to create a curtain of black silk around her face.

He frowned and used his free hand to brush her hair back behind her ear. "Kagome," He repeated more sternly, but it only made her wince. He sighed softly and softened his tone. "I am sorry for the words I have said to you."

She blinked. He was apologizing? _He_ was? "S-Sesshou-kun," She breathed and looked up, tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered when she met his amber gaze and she flung herself at him. "I'm so sorry!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. He enjoyed the feeling of her body against his; he hadn't noticed how much he missed it. "No, no, it is my fault for losing my temper with you." He nuzzled her soft hair when he felt her tears soak through his shirt.

She shook her head. "I should have told you, b-but I was so ashamed…"

He held her tighter. "Don't be ashamed. I did not stop to think about why you had done it. I am sorry for not hearing your side of the story before yelling at you."

She took a deep breathed and unlatched herself from the security of his person. With gleaming eyes, she met his gaze once more. "Izayoi told me what happened to her," She sniffled before continuing. "So I understand why you were so upset with me." She looked down once more. "It's not something I am proud of, Sesshou. I regret it every day, but I don't think I could have lived with the reminder. It wouldn't have been fair to the-" She blinked when his finger was pressed against her lips.

The taiyoukai gave her a soft smile and placed his hand on her cheek. "Kagome, I understand now. I forgive you."

With those three words, she felt tears slips down her cheeks once more. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," She flung herself at him again, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling him back.

He let her pull him back, the two falling against the bed, him on top. He rubbed his nose along the soft skin of her neck, her beautiful scent filling his nose. Oh, how he had missed her. He missed the smell of her skin, the feel of her body, the silkiness of her hair. He had made a serious mistake and would make sure not to repeat it.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"I'm glad you're okay," Inuyasha said softly, meeting the girl's red-rimmed, brown eyes. He was surprised that Kikyou had called him a couple days after the whole thing with Naraku. She had just disappeared, so he assumed the worst. "I thought something happened to you."

"Oh, no, I'm fine as you can see," She cooed, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you were worried about me."

He gave her a weak smile and put his hands on her waist. "Kikyou, I have finally decided on us."

She grinned up at him. "Oh? I knew you'd choose me! I missed you, Inuyasha. Finally, we can be in heaven together once more."

He nodded, but then pulled away from her a bit. "But, I have one condition."

"Condition?" She lifted a slim brow at him. She didn't like where this was going. He never set conditions before; he always listened to whatever she wanted or said.

"Yes," He took a deep breath and sighed. "I want to be with you, Kikyou, I really do…"

"But?"

"But I can't be on or around drugs anymore," He looked away from her. "My family's trust is more important to me. I can't let them down again."

She shoved him away from him violently and backhanded him. "How dare you!" She screeched. "I was the only one to offer you comfort when you were released out of prison, and this is how you repay me?"

"Please, I can take you to rehab and they can make you better!" He pleaded, barely registering the sting in his cheek.

"No! I am fine the way I am! If you don't take me like this, then you didn't really want me anyways! Besides, I don't need a pathetic hanyou in my life!" She opened the door to her apartment and ushered for him to leave. "Get out!"

He sighed and obliged. "If that's how you see it, Kikyou, then I won't force you to change your mind. I just wish you'd see the logic in it."

"LEAVE!" With that, she slammed the door in his face.

His ears dropped in pity, but he turned around and left, heading back home. He only hoped she would change her mind.

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

The dance instructor walked tiredly up the marble stairs of the Taisho mansion after a long day of teaching. Touga had been graciously kind enough to help pay for the rebuilding of the shrine. She knew he felt responsible, him having the feud with Naraku in the first place, but no one blamed him at all.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!" Izayoi beamed when she saw the girl walking along the upstairs hall.

"Izayoi-san!" She said and hugged the woman. The two had grown close over the past five months. "How was your day? How is the pup?"

Mrs. Taisho smiled lovingly down at her swollen stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "He is doing well! No sign of troubles or distress!"

Kagome smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Me either!" She laughed and the two fell into a fit of giggles.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired and can't wait to go to bed." She said with a tired smile.

"Oh, of course, love. Have a good night!" She replied as she watched the girl walk away towards Sesshoumaru's door.

As Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's room, she dropped her bag on the floor and stretched her arms tiredly with a yawn. When she opened her eyes, she blinked to see a small box on the edge of the bed. Curiously, she moved towards it. She picked up the tiny box and opened it, a gleaming diamond ring soon staring back at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked, walking towards her from the conjoining bathroom.

"T-this is for me?" She questioned, mouth hanging open in awe.

He took the ring from the box and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "You know I am no good with things like this, so I was hoping you would understand that I was asking you to be my bride."

She stared at him for a few moments, searching his face for some sign of a joke. She was pleasantly surprised to see he was not kidding. With a scream of delight, she jumped onto him, latching her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He easily supported her and fell back against the bed with her. "I will take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed and sat up on him, straddling his waist. She held out her hand to him and let him slide the ring onto her ring finger.

He smiled up at her and then flipped them so that she was beneath him. "Kagome," He said suddenly, leaning on one elbow so he could look down at her. "I have something serious to ask you."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining with the unspoken emotion she felt for the man above her.

"Would it be an issue," He paused, grazing his fangs against her skin. "if I mark you as my mate?"

Her eyes widened. Inuyasha had spoken to her about everything about being a mate. It was permanent, much more permanent then marriage. Was he serious about this? They had been together officially for a little over eight months, was that enough time? But, she already knew the answer. Something deep within her heart and soul told her exactly what she needed to know.

She put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down to her lips, cursing hers against his. After a breath-taking moment, she rested her head back against the pillow. "Do you realize you'll be stuck with me forever?" She teased, running her hands into his silky white hair.

He smirked down at her and lowered his head to run his tongue along her bottom lip. "I would not have it any other way." He breathed.

She smiled shyly up at him, a blush staining her cheeks. "Then what are you waiting for?"

His response was a deep kiss, his tongue soon dipping into her mouth to roll against hers, his hands running down her body to caress her clothed breasts. Not liking the idea of her mounds being hidden from him, he quickly removed her tank top, the sight of her bare breasts instantly meeting him. He dipped his head down to her nipple and ran his tongue over it, running his fang over the hardened flesh soon after. He marveled in the way her back arched, making the mound press harder against his lips.

She lifted her hips when he pulled off her pajama pants, making it easier for him to slide them off as well as her panties. She lifted her hands and grabbed the hem of his shirt before raising it up and over his head. She unzipped his pants and used her feet to push them down, desperate for him to be as bare as her. She tugged down his boxers and bit down on her bottom lip when she saw his engorged member.

Sesshoumaru shifted down towards her legs and lifted them, the scent of her arousal slapping him in the nose. He felt his beast growl in need, his eyes flashing red at just the mere scent of her. Slowly, he flicked his tongue along her entrance and basked in the mewls of pleasure she released. He enclosed his lips over her clit and gave it a hard suck, his fang then nipping at it as she gasped.

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes, her head tilting back as tiny pants escaped her lips from his skillful tongue. When he pulled away, she pouted. But, she soon grinned when he rose up to meet her lips, his tip resting against her slick core. She rested her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him deeply as he pushed into her, his being filling her. She released his lips and arched her back as he began thrusting in and out of her.

He growled in pride as she moaned and mewled in pleasure, her back arching beneath him, her full breasts pressing against his chest. He continued to swiftly move in and out of her wet womanhood, his beast fully out and prepared for its upcoming task. After what felt like timeless moments, he felt her beginning to clench down on him. Knowing she was near, he bent down towards her and sunk his fangs into the junction of her neck in shoulder.

She moaned loudly when he bit into her, the pleasure intensifying her orgasm. Her face flushed with the rush of blood, her back arching as she hit her climax. Sweat shined on her face and her toes curled with each wave that hit her. She collapsed back against the bed as he filled her with his seed. She gave another soft moan when he pulled his fangs and member from her.

He collapsed down next to her and pulled her close. He ran his tongue along the puncture holes in her flesh, lapping up the remaining traces of blood on her soft skin. When he heard her heartbeat slow, he knew she was drifting off. "Sleep well, my Mate."

"Mmm, I love you," She murmured, sleep thick in her tone.

He blinked and then smiled at her. "As I you."

*~~~Rhythm~~~*

"Oww!"

"Akiko!" Kagome scolded as she watched her daughter pull on her Uncle's ears. "What have we said about pulling on Uncle Inuyasha's ears?"

Akiko instantly frowned and released the white triangle ear. "B-b-but it's so furry!" She squealed.

"I know, they're cute, but they are not toys," She replied to her three year old daughter. "Barbies and dolls are toys, remember?"

"Hai," She answered dejectedly and crawled over to play with her Barbie.

"Gomen, Inuyasha," Kagome apologized with a small smile. "She will learn."

He shrugged. "It's alright; I get it from my little brother too. It's only time before the little one in your arms does it as well."

She smiled down at her son, still but an infant, with love. She then looked back up at Inuyasha when he rose to his feet, his cell phone ringing in his hand. "Is that Kikyou?"

"Yeah, she was getting released from rehab today and she said she'd call me when she was out. I'll be back in a little." He responded.

She watched him leave with a small smile. She was glad they had settled their differences. They finally confronted each other and he had broken down to her, pleading for her forgiveness. Over time, he had proved that he was worthy of it.

A flare of Sesshoumaru's youki announced his arrival and she looked at Akiko for her response. Sure enough, the child was up and running towards the front door. Her mate had been doing this activity to help sharpen his daughter's senses. She looked down at her pup and smiled when she saw his large amber eyes staring over to where the youki pulse had come from.

"Mama! Papa is home!" She said happily as the two walked in.

"Ah, so I see. Welcome home, my love." She smiled when he came over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and took his son from her arms.

"Thank you, Mate. How is my heir?" He asked with smile.

"Good, even he sensed your youki," She replied, smiling as well.

"Ho? Is that so? Senses so sharp already, this one is going to be a handful." He nuzzled his son's soft head when he started to gurgle and smile.

"Both of them are going to be." Kagome commented and stroked her daughter's hair when she came over to her side.

"Yes, and I wouldn't change it." He added.

"Me either." She smiled, pressing a kiss to her mate's cheek.


End file.
